


Senior Year

by RemedyMoods



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gun Violence, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemedyMoods/pseuds/RemedyMoods
Summary: Follow the lives of a group of eighteen-year-old finishing their senior year in Shadyside. Before they receive their diploma in the next twelve months, secrets will come out, relationships will change, and nothing will be the same.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter One: September - 48 Hours - Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This multi-chapter story will touch topics on Gun Violence, Mental Health, and Sexual Relationships. Comments and kudos are always welcome as warm cookies. You can follow me on Tumblr. I'm RemedyMoods.

Buffy Driscoll could hear the beginning sounds of Lizzo telling everyone to blame it on her juice blasting through her best friend, Andi Mack's bedroom. 

Buffy’s head bounces in time as she pauses and lets her eyes adjust to the bedroom that was different from her last visit. No visual signs of the patchwork, arts, and crafts of an adolescent mind. Instead, the room showed a young artist's artwork framed in a chic studio style. 

In the center, singing very energetically, she listens for the line to join, "Heard you say I'm not the baddest, bitch…"

"You lied, " Buffy joins in with a big smile as she watches Andi register that she's in her bedroom and not in a different state. Buffy reaches for her hand and spins her around, as they dance to their improv concert with big grins on their faces singing with Lizzo. Out of breath, they fell on Andi's bed and busted into laughter. 

"OH MY GOD! Buffy, what are you doing here!" Andi pulls her hair into a bun and fans herself. "Not that I'm complaining, but shouldn't you be in LaJolla - at Volleyball camp?" 

"I like your hair color." Buffy reaches for the few loose strands of Andi's hair. "The dip-dye of the violet on the ends, genius. I like it much better than the orange hair fiasco.”

Buffy moves off Andi’s sofa, and walks to the dresser, her hands touched a vintage frame, and she smiles. “You are always able to either find or create the most beautiful picture frames." She whispers, as her fingers grazed over the frame. 

"I love this photo of us- I have no idea what in the world we were laughing at." 

"I see the new aesthetic is purple- very nice”.

“I see we’re not ready to talk.” 

Buffy exhales and she hears the concern in Andi's voice. The last time Buffy was in Utah, she was thirteen, angry, and with walls all around her. Now, she’s eighteen, frustrated with walls still up. 

"I need forty-eight hours, Andi. Just forty-eight hours of being a kid without adult decisions." Her hand grazes the photo. "My grandfather had a stroke, He-he's slowly getting better. My parents are on the verge of divorcing, so they have to put up a front and we've moved back here. I had to quit my team, and I don't have the energy to talk about this right now."

Andi nods with understanding. "Walker's friend, TACO is having a party at his house. Tonight, we should go dance it out, that will take at least six of those hours away from responsibilities." Buffy looks over at her best friend, already feeling the weight of the world falling off of her shoulders. 

"Thanks." She mumbles as Andi smiles. The Chinese American girl stands up, pulling Buffy off of the couch as she walks over to her large closet. 

Buffy wasn't surprised that Andi's closet had grown. The shorter girl loved choosing new clothes and creating her own unique fashion sense. It was one of the many things Buffy loved about her best friend. 

"What do you want to borrow from me?" Andi asks, taking Buffy out of her thoughts. 

"Umm." Buffy’s eyes trails over all of the cardigans and band t-shirts that hung in Andi's closet. Her eyes fell onto a red pair of heels that were in the back. The patent leather pump was chic with a sexy spiked heel, a perfect addition to her already black ripped jeans, and Buffy twirled her fingers in the pair. 

"Can I?" Andi nods as Buffy holds the shoes in the air. 

"Of course. It’s kind of fitting in away." 

She clicks the heels in her hands. “No place like home.”

****************************************************************************************************

Bodies grinding on each other, empty red solo cups on the ground, people making out, and music blasting from overhead speakers welcome Jonah Beck, once he enters the party. 

"Hey, bro," Jonah says, coming over to give a handshake to Marty Pacione, Reed Hertzberg, and Leo Gao. "Where's Gus? "

Marty nods over to Gus Hart, tall, skinny, red hair having a very animated conversation with a beautiful, mixed girl with blonde hair, Natalie McKenzie. If you've heard of Ross and Rachel or even Chuck and Blair, put them together, and that’s Natalie and Gus. They are definitely the couple that breaks up to make up; loves to hate each other, but makes the impossible very much possible. 

"What are they fighting about this time?"

Gus tilts his head to the side as Natalie keeps yelling. 

Reed winces before responding. "Bianca Lopez, went in for a hug, and Natalie went for the chokehold, I think?"

"No, she’s staying with her friends tonight instead of with him," Marty replies as he takes a sip of his drink. 

Leo nudges Reed's shoulder to get his attention towards a group of girls that entered the room. Not just any girls but the Grant Hill Volleyball girls’ team, Iris Waldorf, Rachel van der Woodesber, Kaitlin Milano, and Reed's crush Kira Thomas. 

"Damn," Reed whispers. 

Reed's crush on Kira began in sophomore year when they were paired up in STEM. He was amazed at how she was able to break information down and the fact she loved Math; it made his crush form harder. 

Unfortunately, like with any Math problem, there were some calculations that Reed did not count on. Said calculations being, her now ex-boyfriend Chris Jones, and Reed's former best friend TJ Kippen. Now, that they're Seniors, her and Chris have ended; however, TJ was still around. 

Kira gives Reed a soft smile as she walks towards his direction; until she's pulled into a bear hug with her best friend TJ. 

"Dude, what took you so long?" TJ doesn’t wait for her answer and pulls her onto the dance floor.

"Asshole." Marty and Leo mumble under their breath as they both drink from their red solo cups. 

“Figures.” Reed groans as he watches TJ and Kira dance together. TJ smirks at Kira as a loud rap song begins to blast through the room. She laughs, flipping her shoulder-length curls back as she starts dancing, the pale pink miniskirt she's wearing riding up. 

*******************************************************************************

"I cannot believe Marissa tore her ACL," Kaitlin groans, burying her face in her hands. "We were so freaking close of winning at National this year." 

For the first time in the past three years, Kaitlin Milano, captain of the girls' volleyball team, was having a breakdown. She was very close to a scholarship to her dream school at Stanford University and to rock the Cardinal and White colors. Now being down one player, Kaitlin's dream was looking bleak. 

Iris wraps her arms around Katilin. "It will work out, trust me. We will hold a special tryout and find a replacement."

Rachel’s manicure eyebrow arches. “You do know that we need to have a player by Friday.” Iris frowns in confusion. "We play the Warriors, this Saturday, Iris." Rachel finishes applying cherry lip-gloss to her lips and smiles. 

"You're not helping Rachel."

"Neither are you, Waldorf. I don't do false hope, and you know that."

"Right, but can we not bitch about it right now either?"

Kaitlin rubbed her temples. "Oh, she's right, and I hate when she's right." Kaitlin jumped on her knees and looks to the sky. "Please, I really could use a miracle. Like a fabulous volleyball player that will show up in the next couple of hours." 

“Do you actually think that’s going to help?” 

"Is that Buffy Driscoll?" Iris asked as she stood up and walked towards a medium brown-skinned girl with curly hair. “Buffy! Hey, it’s been so long since I saw you!” Buffy turns from Andi to the voice, she smiles as Iris hugged her. 

Buffy gives a courteous nod to the two girls behind Iris. “Yeah, I uh, moved to Arizona. My mom was working on one of the military bases there. How have you guys been? How’s Grant High?” 

“You’re Buffy. Buffy Driscoll, from Sun Valley High, the highest-scoring volleyball player in the 6A Ranking. “ Kaitlin steps forward with a smile. “You just moved here and now you attend Grant High School?” 

Buffy tucked a curl behind her ear and stares cautiously at the tall brunette girl. “Um... Hi?” 

““**************************************************************************

"Thanks, Walker. Having our schools work together to bring this topic to the forefront will be a great deal," Cyrus said as he typed his notes into the phone. 

"Glad to help, Cyrus. Hey, Jonah, when did you get here?" Walker gives Jonah a handshake. 

"Fifteen minutes ago, I was talking to a couple of people. Hey, Cyrus."

Cyrus continues to add notes into his phone. "Have you seen TJ? We were supposed to come together, but I had a meeting with the school administration that ran late." 

Jonah nods, "Yeah, he's on the dance floor with your sister, Walker."

Cyrus stopped looking at his phone and looks over to the dance floor at the two. TJ and Kira had been friends since middle school. In some ways, their friendship reminds Cyrus of a past friendship that he once had. Cyrus wasn't jealous of their friendship, and he knew that they were friends, but lately, TJ refuses to label his sexuality, and with Kira’s break-up, Cyrus was perplexed about TJ and their relationship. 

"Is that Driscoll over there with my girlfriend?" Walker asked as the two other boys turn their direction from Kira and TJ to see a friend from their past in the middle of the Grant High School Volleyball team talking excitedly. 

************************************************************************************

"I will be right back. I'm going to grab a drink, Andi," Buffy told Andi as she fanned herself. 

Buffy had to admit to herself this party was better than anything she attended in Arizona. Anytime she went to a party, her mind always went to a particular dirty blonde haired guy, that had caught her attention all those years ago with fun banter. 

In Arizona, it would be slim to nothing for him to appear, but in Utah, he could appear- and appear he did. As she takes him in standing in the middle of a group of boys laughing into his red solo cup, a sense of deja vu brings herself to go for it. 

"Do I know you?" 

Marty turns and licks his lips, and she could feel her heart fluttering as he takes her in. "I think you would know if you knew me." 

"Why?" She steps closer to Marty. "What have you done?"

Buffy was waiting for his next line; instead, he goes off script and pulls her into a hug.

"The one and only Buffy Driscoll, what a beautiful surprise," he whispers in her ear. He pulls back and sizes her up again. "and I do mean beautiful."

*******************************************************************************

What are we looking at people,” Kira asks as she sits next to Andi? 

“My best friend, Buffy Driscoll.” Andi points her out, talking to Marty. “She’s moved back here for her senior year.” 

“Nice.” Kira watches as Buffy and Marty share a flirtatious chatter. “It looks like Pacione is happy. Did they used to date?” 

Andi shakes her head. “Not really.” 

“This is so great the Good Hair Crew is back together again,” Jonah smiles. 

“The what?!" Kira asks, confused. 

Jonah sits down next to Kira with a huge smile. “The Good Hair Crew separately, they’re known as Andi, Buffy, and Cyrus-”

“But their names actually spell ABC.” Kira guessed with a small smirk. 

“With good hair,” Andi informed the others as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. 

“Actually, there is no Good Hair Crew. It takes three - Buffy and I stop being friends when she moved to Arizona." Cyrus grumbles, looking away from the others. 

Jonah's smile drops as he looks at Andi and then at Cyrus. "What? Wow, I had no idea.” 

Andi gives a small almost unsure smile to Jonah. “Well, she’s not in Arizona now - you could change that Cyrus.” Cyrus shrugs and looks back at Buffy, who was leaving with Marty. 

“Did you know she was moving back?" He asks Andi. 

“She didn’t mention anything to me,” Jonah interjects as he takes a sip of Kira’s drink. Cyrus' head jerks towards Jonah with a raised eyebrow. “You and Buffy talk?” his voice grew slightly louder and shakier. 

Jonah nods, as Cyrus’ facial features begin to show confusion. “Jonah, if you talk to Buffy, then you would know that we were not friends.” 

“Actually, we never talk about you or Andi.“ 

“Wow, hanging out with Reed and his boys, talking to Buffy, I thought we outgrew the acting dumb role… “ 

“CYRUS!” Andi shrieks as she stands in front of Cyrus with a very frustrated look. “We have talked about this before. Just because you don’t like someone doesn’t mean everyone else has to.” 

Jonah’s face turns red as people begin to watch the outburst. His eyes focus on the floor with a weird stain as he tries to stop his legs from shaking. He could feel the dryness of his throat, and each sip he takes, it becomes even drier. 

“Nothing to see here people!” Kira shouts as she stands up and moves people away from the scene. The crowd moves away with whispers as they look back at Jonah, Andi, and Cyrus. 

At this moment, Jonah's left leg starts to shake unconsciously as his breathing pattern starts to change. His eyes closed and open as he tries to control his breathing by focusing on the fruit punch stain on the carpet. He felt a hand on his back that moved to his arm. “Hey, are you okay?” 

Jonah’s eyes continue to focus on the stain as his breathing becomes calm, and his leg stops making moves. He makes eye contact with a pair of hazel concern eyes, and he slowly nods, stands up and exits out of the room. 


	2. Chapter Two: September - 48 Hours- Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow the lives of a group of eighteen-year-old finishing their senior year in Shadyside. Before they receive their diploma in the next twelve months, secrets will come out, relationships will change, and nothing will be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This multi-chapter story will touch topics on Gun Violence, Mental Health, and Sexual Relationships. Comments and kudos are always welcome as warm cookies. You can follow me on Tumblr. I'm RemedyMoods.

Twenty minutes of bantering, shoulder brushing, Marty and Buffy finally made it to a secluded pond area in TACO’s backyard. 

“Are you still dating Emily?”

“Are you asking me out, Driscoll?” 

Laughter, biting the bottom lip, and shoving hands in her pocket, three signs of ways to avoid an answer or signs of nervous. “Maybe it’s just a friendly question between two friends.”

“So we’re just friends, now?” 

“I mean - I do call you Marty now.” 

She smiles and he laughs. They both went silent and Buffy’s eyes lingered on Marty’s face and then to his lips for a moment before moving back to his brown eyes.

“I do like talking to you, Driscoll.”

“I don’t want to talk anymore.” She responds as she steps closer and nibbles on her bottom lip. “Just for the record, Sebastian and I broke up.” 

Marty raises an eyebrow at her before responding.  “Emily and I are no longer together either.” 

She leans her body into his as her eyes move back towards his lips. She could feel his thumb slowly moving up and down on her cheek to her bottom lip. Her smile becomes more significant as he leans forward.

“Why are we talking so much?”

He pulls her body closer to his, and she meets his lips with a burning desire as she intensifies the kiss, her hands sliding underneath his hoodie and ghostly touching an impressive six-pack. This action makes Marty open his mouth with a low groan as his hands slip down her back and into her skinny jean pockets, giving her ass a tight squeeze. 

Buffy had never been kissed like this before, and when Marty nibbled her bottom lip, she couldn't help but groan as she smiles to herself. Marty pulls his lips off of hers before beginning to suck a dark hickey on her neck. 

************************************************************************************

Jonah was over this party and wanted to leave, but his mind was not in a clear concept to drive. His throat was parched, his leg would not stop shaking, and it would soon become clear he had no control. 

**_"I thought we outgrew the acting dumb role_ ** _. _ " Cyrus's sentence continues to play in his ears over and over again. 

Five years, he’s been able to hide this from his friends, and his family. He closed his eyes and exhale, turning the noise from the party out he focuses on his breathing.  _ Just breathe JB,  _ he keeps saying over and over in his head. He felt like a dumbass telling himself to breathe, maybe Cyrus was right. 

__ “You should drink this.” 

He turns to see a red cup staring at him. Rule number one at a party is to never accept an open drink. Jonah’s main problem, the dryness of his throat, unconsciously starts to move his tongue to push his bottom teeth, trying to create saliva so he can deny this offer. 

“It’s water, I promise. You have been out here for so long- “

Jonah raises his head to the voice talking, he remembers those hazel eyes. They had a concern look the last time he saw them. The hazel eyes girl said he was out here for a while; he couldn’t help but wonder how long. 

“It will help, I promise.” She responds more cautiously as if she’s deliberately being careful with her words.  When he reaches for the drink, the water made him feel somewhat better. The water helps his glands to create salvia that he desperately required. 

He needs more “Here’s another one.” Jonah can feel her watching him. “How long have your panic attacks been happening?”

H e had just calm himself down, and now his heartbeat was increasing.  **_Damn it, he thought to himself._ ** __ **_How did she know? It was happening again._ ** He could feel his heart rate increasing. 

“My name is Rachel  van der Woodesber .”  Her voice is calming. Jonah was jealous and upset he wishes his voice was calming. 

“I need you to focus on my voice only.” 

Her hands slowly rub his, they were soft and just like her voice. “Your name is Jonah, right?” Jonah could only nod, he wanted to vomit. 

“Okay, Jonah, everything-.” Her hands continue to rub his. ‘will be okay.”  He could feel his head show disagreement with her words. 

She smiles. “You’re not alone. I promise- you’re not alone.” He could feel the tears sliding down his cheeks. “Take your time. Just breathe. I’m not leaving you.” Her words repeat over and over. 

He could feel the sweat on the back of his neck as his breathing slowly comes back down. Rachel smiles, and he looks at their hands intertwined together.  It had been over five years since he felt touched by a girl, especially like this. His heartache for this kind of intimacy but his brain development went completely overdrive. She’s a girl, whose touching him in an intimate way. 

“I like girls.” Her words interject his thoughts. For the first time in five years, Jonah relaxes, pulled her into a hug, and laughs.

**********************************************************************

Buffy was enjoying kissing and making out with Marty, but she needed to pull back. She would love to take this further, but not here and not in a stranger’s backyard. Pulling away from his lips was actually harder than Buffy thought it would be. 

“I think.“ His lips move to her neck, and god, her entire body is on fire from his touch. “We should pull back.” She groans, her body pressed against his as she shivers slightly. 

“Okay, I just need for you to stop rubbing my chest.” 

“Sorry." She moves away, a faint blush forming on her cheeks. “It’s very different from the last time I saw you.” Her eyes land on his chest. 

“I can say the same about you.” 

He smirks as he cups her ass with one hand, squeezing it. She playful shoves Marty away, and he pulls her body back into his. 

“Listen, I have something to say - and - it’s really difficult especially after our make-out session.” 

“You have a girlfriend, that’s not Emily?” 

“No, I cannot have a relationship right now – with track and…”

“Oh...That’s fine. I have a lot of shit going on with my family and other stuff.”

“Yeah, I heard.” She steps away and looks at the ground, “ I overheard my parents talking. I’m sorry to hear about your Pops - but I hear he’s doing better.” His response is met with silence. “The fact that you guys came back to take care of him - that’s awesome.” 

“Please, stop.” She whispers into the air. It felt like forever past before she starts to talk. “I told Andi, I need 48 hours before I can deal. I forgot that your parents and mine are actually more than cool with each other.” 

“They were our chaperones during our virtual relationships, country club adventures, and other outings.” 

Her lips turn into a ghostly smile. “We were just making out a second ago and now - it’s becoming so serious now.” 

Marty reaches for her hand. “48 hours is not over. Let’s go for a ride.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love to my BETA Pearlselegancies. Thank you for being the person to bounce ideas with and for your support


	3. Chapter 3: October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow the lives of a group of eighteen-year-old finishing their senior year in Shadyside. Before they receive their diploma in the next twelve months, secrets will come out, relationships will change, and nothing will be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This multi-chapter story will touch topics on Gun Violence, Mental Health, and Sexual Relationships.

"I need a kiss and not a soft, chaste one. I need a powerful boost of confidence, I have.” 

Walker cuts off his girlfriend, Andi Mack, by pressing his lips against hers, pulling her body into his as he leans back into his locker. Students at SAVA ignored the two students making out as they head to their classes or lunch. Their kiss was moving towards more passionate for school, and Walker pulled back from the kiss and pressed his forehead into hers. 

With a deep exhale, Andi scrunched her nose and gave him a half-smile. "We need to continue that later." 

"I have no problems with that." He gives her a chaste kiss and a smile. 

"I met with Dr. Clinton about Portfolio Review Day or better known as PRD.”

"Oh." He watches as she starts rubbing her hands, a nervous habit of hers. Walker closes his locker and grabs her hand. "Let's go." 

"Walker, we have three more classes" Ignoring her pleads he pulls her out of the SAVA building, she drops his hand. 

"I'm not leaving school. " 

"I'm not sitting front in center to watch you doubt your talent." He offers his hand, "Look, I get it last year at PRD, it wasn't what you expect. " 

"I bombed, I choked."

He closes the space between them and wrapped his arms around her waist, "You were a junior attending something new and completely out of your norm." 

"Yeah, you did so well." 

"Look at me, please." Andi makes eye contact with her half-smile that drives Walker weak. "I have been going to an art school a lot longer than you. Besides this is not about me versus you, it's about not doubting your talent."

"Walker." 

"No, Andi, that's not what PRD is about. You have fifteen minutes to showcase your talent to art schools or universities to show your work. You actually have the opportunity to sit with them ahead of time for additional feedback to enhance your portfolio. “

"Okay, but why do we need to leave school." 

Walker turns her around to face the building as he wraps his arms around her waist. "What do you see?" 

"TACO eating a Taco walking towards us." 

The two teens watch as a tall boy with green hair in pigtails walks pass them eating a taco, and gives them a soft smile. 

“Hey TACO” The two adolescents smile to their friend. 

"Okay, back to what we were talking about.”  His lips kiss her shoulder, and she cannot help but smile. "Those four walls are just providing you with guidance on your craft. Babe, you may go to a University or an Art University, or you may travel and not go to school.” Andi turns to face her boyfriend as he continues. "I know that it wasn't easy for you last year, and I'm not trying to diminish your feelings. We’re artists and at this moment I want you to remember that. "

"Thank you." 

***********************************************************

The auditorium was filled with the sounds of running shoes, girls yelling and grunts as the girls' volleyball team finishing up their practice. It's been thirty days since Buffy joined the volleyball team, and even though she wasn't captain, she really loves how the girls bounce off each other. 

"Okay, guys, great practice. Please make sure to study the tape from last week's game and our the Jaguars too." Katilin who had recently been made captain informs. 

The girls nod as they gather their stuff to exit out, and the Basketball team enters the room. Buffy couldn't help but stop and watch as the team did some drills, and pass the ball to each other. Just like Arizona, Grant High School did not have a girl's basketball team; with budget cuts in the athletics program, only the teams that actually won games were funded. She actually missed playing the game, but now when she saw a basketball, it brought negative energy to her. 

"He's going to miss shot," Kira shouts behind Buffy as she watches the ball bounces off the rims as TJ misses the shot. "Bend with your knees, Kippen." 

When Buffy joined the team she formed a quick bonded with Kira. She only knew of her through Andi, but lately, besides being teammates, they have also been doing a couple of “double dates” lately. She was very surprised to learn of her friendship with TJ Kippen, her middle school bully. Hearing his best friend tease him he walks over showing off his dribbling skills. 

"The ball goes into the net," teases Kira.

"Correct me if I’m wrong but I think I destroyed you the last time we played Horse." 

"Horse is not the same as playing basketball. I have my girl, Driscoll and we will take you and your boys down." Kira wraps her arm around her friend with a smug look towards the brunette boy. 

“Welcome Back, Buffy.” TJ passes the ball in his hands with a smirk. “Cyrus is excited to. “

Buffy did not want to talk to TJ and she definitely did not want to hear about Cyrus. 

"Sorry, Kira I don't play basketball." Buffy grabs her towel and exits out of the gym without looking back. 

"Buffy… Buf… DRISCOLL." Kira shouts Buffy’s name as she runs after her into the girls' locker room. 

Kira finally caught up to her friend she reaches for her arm and is met with air and a sharp look.  "Sorry. " Kira puts her hands up. "Listen, I know we're still getting to know each other - but back there - what was that?" 

The excited chatter in the girls’ locker room no longer exists as they watch with a curiosity of their two teammates in a tense discussion.  __ **_Bring it down, Buffy,_ ** as she trying to calm down. Buffy did not want to fight with Kira at all and especially about TJ Kippen. She could feel the team watching and with an already winning season could be destroyed due to negative energy. 

"Kira, I’m sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. " 

“Listen, if you ever want to talk.” 

“Thanks. I’m not sure if I’m ready to address it right now.” 

"Okay, when you do, I'm here."

Buffy looks around the room of girls and exhales. “Okay, truth moment.” The girls turn to give Buffy their attention. “It’s no secret that I used to play basketball - I - freaking love it. It helps me release my anger, frustration, you name it. Especially when my mom would be deployed. It also helped my dad, he may not know about being a girl but he knew all about layups. Our relationship grew.“  Buffy bites her bottom lip and starts to look at the clock above Kaitlin’s head.  “When I made the team, the only girl on the boys' basketball team. I was excited... I knew I had to be the best… I knew that some would welcome me and others would not.” 

The girls nod as they watch Buffy shared.  “Look we all know how hard it is for girls in the sports industry, especially those who look like me. Like I said I know the challenges, I just did not expect it from my teammate… basketball was my release and to be bullied by my teammate and then to be kick-off because of that person... I stop playing.” 

“TJ,” asked Kira. 

“Yes, and the last time we saw each other it wasn’t good. I know that people say you have to have closure or to forgive but I can’t. Why does the victim have to forgive the person who did the harm to them? “  She sighs. “ Just a while ago, when he tried to talk to me… and I just didn’t want to deal with him. I know he’s your friend… but I don’t want to be friends with him.” 

“I’m sorry Buffy.”

“Please don’t do that. Thank you, but don’t, okay.” 

“Okay, but … Pacione said you were a beast on the floor. It’s just a shame to not have the chance to see it.” 

**************************************************************************************

It was a Saturday afternoon, where Jonah, Marty, Gus, and Leo found themselves lounging around Reed’s lavish den. From burping to playing video games and to Leo’s one-person play of Hamlet it was a great evening. Jonah finally was able to relax in the lavish home and not think of his own family income. Things were going great and then Reed turns to him. “Are we friends, Jonah?” 

“Umm.. yeah.” 

“Really? Then why do you cancel on us? Why haven’t we been to your home?” 

“I don’t. “ 

“You do, Beck. You just state that we’re “friends” but during the four years, you have only been to my home three times.”

Jonah takes a bite of his pizza and shrugs his shoulders. “We’re friends, man.” 

An uncomfortable silence enters the room and Jonah shoulders drop. Reed looks at his hands with a sigh before he speaks. “Look, if being friends with us is causing problems with you and Cyrus.” 

“What?! Cyrus doesn’t care that we’re friends.” 

“You do remember that we were at the party, too,’ replies Leo.

“You heard?” 

“We heard the aftermath, “ response Marty. 

“Cyrus means well… he just thinks that mainly Reed is a bad person.” He avoids looking at Reed. “ He found out that I’m still in contact with Buffy.” He turns to Marty. “ I found out that there not friends and I guess he snapped.” Jonah plays with the pizza crust.  “Reed, I have no idea .. and I don’t want to know why you two don’t like each other.” Jonah watches as Reed hand forms in and out of a fist formation. “ I’m sorry you heard about it and I’m sorry that I did not defend you... I actually walked away… to calm down.” 

Gus pats Reed’s shoulder and slides off the sofa in front of Jonah. “Listen, Jonah, we like hanging out with you. You’re cool. “

“Cool.. you guys are cool. I’m just cool by association.” Jonah never felt as insecure until this moment. “I should wonder why you want to be friends with me?” Jonah's shoulders drop as he plays with the tears the crust of the pizza and avoids eye contact with the other boys.  “I have never had friends. I mean I’m friendly but any friendship that was formed was through my ex-girlfriends and then when we would break up, those friendships sorta end. So I really don’t know how to be a friend.”

“That’s why you always cancel last time or decline hanging with us,” asks Leo.

“Some of it.” 

Jonah stops talking and Marty speaks. “Okay. Look if our friendship is not going to hurt your friendship with Cyrus, we would love to hang out with you more.  No canceling at the last minute, Beck."

“I'll try. “ 

“I was arrested,” whispers Reed in the room. 

“Reed,” starts Gus but he stops when Reed puts his hands up. 

Reed looks at Jonah and sighs. “ In middle school, I was best friends with TJ and this other guy named Lester. Every Tuesday we would ride our dirt bikes together and afterward, we would bring our fathers’ guns and shoot watermelons.” 

“Oh,” whispers Jonah. 

“I’m not sure who came up with the idea but we all did. TJ invited his friend Cyrus to come and ride with us. We didn’t think anything of it. We had a great time and he learned how to ride a bike.” 

Jonah smiles. “Cyrus on a dirt bike... Crazy.” 

“Lester brought out the watermelons out and set everything up for our shooting range. I asked Cyrus if he wanted to join.” Reed pauses and looks at Jonah. “ He said no and had a discussion with TJ, and then he left. TJ stayed, and we shot the watermelons like we always do.” He stands up and walks towards the refrigerator and grabs a couple of drinks. “Later on that night, the cops showed up and wanted to question me about what happened. It came to light that TJ called the cops on us. Lester and I were pissed. Not just because he calls the cops but TJ fails to mention to the cops his role and Lester’s dad shipped him to military school.” 

“Wow.” 

“My dislike for Cyrus has to do with a couple of things but mostly because of TJ. He failed to share his part, he never did any community services or have anything on his record.”

Jonah whispers. “You did not have to tell me this, Reed?” 

“ I know, but I want you us to be friends. If Cyrus is going to tell you that I’m a bad person I should tell you my side of the story. Then you can make your own decision.” 

“I made my decision before you shared your story. I like hanging out with you, basically all of you.” 

“Now that the Hallmark special is over can we discuss Winter Break,” replies Leo.

“Winter break we’re heading to the Alps, and you’re coming,” says Marty. 

“I can’t guys.” 

“Do you have a passport,” asks Gus. 

“Yes, but..” 

“Great so you’re in.” 

“Gus, I cannot afford a trip to the Alps.” 

The boys start laughing as they look at each other. “Jonah, neither can I. Dr. Martin and Vivian Pacione can.” 

"Gus is right. This is our last year together before we head off to who knows where," responses Leo. He looks at his friends. “We're only bringing the boys." 

"and Natalie," replies Gus. 

"Kira, maybe." smiles Reed. 

"We are not inviting the entire Scooby-Doo gang here," snaps Leo. 

Marty laughs and looks at Jonah. "Listen, we consider you a friend, and we would like for you to come. “ Marty looks at Leo. “Everyone is invited.” Leo groans into a pillow frustration. “So what do you say?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy this? Comments and kudos are always welcome as warm cookies. You can follow me on Tumblr. I'm RemedyMoods.
> 
> Next week on Senior Year:   
> Click- Click 
> 
> Buffy had always been able to fool everyone with her fake smile under a natural one, she had learned that from her Granny. Tonight was no different; her Grandfather, Emmanuel Conrad Driscoll, was being honored for work in the Pharmaceuticals Industry, and her parents Dr. Ezekiel and Lt. Patricia Driscoll, had to pretend they were in a happy marriage and not about to lose everything. 
> 
> "Over here, Dr. Driscoll," shouted a couple of photographers. 
> 
> The family of three was on the red carpet, taking photos for the Annual Medical Gala. 
> 
> "I cannot stand in the middle between you two forever.” She says to her parents. “ You both need to take some photos alone."


	4. Chapter Four: November Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow the lives of a group of eighteen-year-old finishing their senior year in Shadyside. Before they receive their diploma in the next twelve months, secrets will come out, relationships will change, and nothing will be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This multi-chapter story will touch topics on Gun Violence, Mental Health, and Sexual Relationships.

Breathe in, Breathe out, relaxed the shoulders, draw up the corners of your mouth, and put your tongue behind your upper front teeth and smile. 

**_Click- Click_ **

Buffy had always been able to fool everyone with her fake smile under a natural one, she had learned that from her Granny. Tonight was no different; her Grandfather, Emmanuel Conrad Driscoll, was being honored for work in the Pharmaceuticals Industry, and her parents Dr. Ezekiel and Lt. Patricia Driscoll, had to pretend they were in a happy marriage and not about to lose everything. 

"Over here, Dr. Driscoll," shouted a couple of photographers. 

The family of three was on the red carpet, taking photos for the Annual Medical Gala. "I cannot stand in the middle between you two forever.” She says to her parents. “ You both need to take some photos alone." 

Buffy could feel her parents tensing as she stepped away and gave them a playful smile for the cameras. To ease the tension she teases her parents. "Watch those hands, Dr. Driscoll." With an awkward blush from her parents, Dr. Driscoll gives his daughter a pained smile as the cameras continue to click. Her parents relax, smile, and pose. Buffy couldn't remember the last time her parents ever showed this much affection. To the outside world, they were perfect, but only Buffy knew the truth. 

Her dad has and always will be in love with her mom. He would do anything or go anywhere for her. When her mom was injured at work, she had to do rehab, and things changed. Her dad was willing to let her go; they made a deal was to stay together until Buffy graduated from college. They had a plan, but things changed and, when her Grandfather had his stroke. It was clear that the idea they had was not going to be the same, and the move to Utah was required. 

Marty had been watching Buffy after she stepped away from her parents on the red carpet. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, the yellow strapless dress, the way it hugged her, her long curls. Oscar de la Renta was mostly smiling from above. 

"Buffy looks beautiful. Marty, we should go and say hello," says Vivian Pacione to her family. 

"Honey, let's go say hello to Zeke and Patty first. Marty will speak to Buffy." Dr. Pacione gives his son a wink as he pulls his wife over to the Driscolls. 

"Penny for your thoughts." When Buffy turned to the voice, she pulls him into an embrace. "Marty." 

"Marty, Buffy, over here, let's grab a photo of you two together," shouts a photographer interrupting their moment. 

His arms lay on her waist as she leans to the side of him. "You look gorgeous, Buffy." 

Her body leans into his. "Thank you. James Bond should be jealous of how you fit your tux." 

**_Click Click_ **

"I think it's more of you being on my arm." He smiles at the camera. " We should move forward inside, Driscoll." He gives a nod to photographers and takes her hand as they enter the ballroom. 

The ballroom was decorated with blues and greens, with wild roses on the tables. Buffy's Grandfather photo, hanging from the ceiling with other Pharamactiuelcs giants. Crowds of whose who floating around the room providing the small chatter background noise. 

"Hey, can we hold off for a second," Buffy asks Marty as she pulls him back. 

"Sure." He reaches for two glasses from the waiter and hands her one. 

"Before we go in, I just want to say that I have been enjoying this for the past couple of months." Her hand touches his chest as she takes a sip of her drink. "Do you have plans later on tonight?" 

"Pacione, Driscoll, Thank God, we have someone to talk to." interrupts Reed.

"We," interjects Buffy and Marty. 

Buffy looks at Reed with a puzzled look. "Is your date Casper the ghost?" 

“No, it's Kira." Reed grits out, running a shaky hand through his hair. The two teens hide their smirk. "She's in the bathroom, and she looks so fucking fine. I just don't want to say something stupid - and mess it up." 

"Reed she said yes. I think it's safe to say she likes you," replies Marty. 

"Or she was hungry. " Buffy says with a smirk as she takes a sip of her drink. 

Reed smirks and flicks her off with a smile. "Can that request be transferable?" Her mischievous eyes look into Marty’s brown eyes. He pulls Buffy closer to him with a kiss on her temple. 

"Hey Buffy, Marty," Kira smiles as she hugs the slightly taller girl. "Wow, you two look stunning." Her hand slides into Reed's as Buffy releases her. 

"Thank you, Kira. You and Reed make a stunning couple. I love your dress," Buffy smiles to her. 

Kira's shoulder relaxes, and a huge smile comes across her face. "Thanks, Buff." She looks around the room. "I'm not used to this type of thing, and my dress is not - It’s not what most people would wear. " 

"It's gorgeous, and so are you,” Buffy interjects. “These groups of people only care about the name brand when they're writing a prescription." 

“Great medical joke, Driscoll,” Marty chuckles. "We should move to our table. See you guys during the breaks.” 

Kira watches Marty and Buffy walk away hand in hand. As a romantic person, Kira always craved for that type of intimacy. The type that everyone in the room can see it and you can feel it. She really didn’t know how toxic her last relationship was until later on. It completely broke her heart when she discovered that during the three years Chris was unfaithful during the entire time. She promised herself after that no dating. It was working until Reed. Reed was beyond attractive, and he was always made her laugh. He would do special things like slipping a pop-tart in her locker. He wasn't like Chris, he asked about her day, and she enjoyed everything about him. The only thing not perfect about him was his relationship with TJ.

Neither TJ or Reed shared with Kira why their friendship ended. Kira didn’t care that they were not friends it was more of the hostile tension that happens when they're around. She often wonders what would happen if she would share her true feelings to Reed. 

"Kira, are you okay?" 

“Little nervous.” She leans closer to Reed. “Very happy to be with you. Thank you for inviting me.” She watched as his ears turn light pink, a trait that happens when he’s nervous. 

“I should thank you for saying yes.” 

“Reed, you do know I would say yes to anything you ask me.” 

He squeezes her hand. “ It might be illegal?” 

“Just give me a heads up.” 

“I really like you, Kira.” 

“That sounds more like a statement.” 

“Excuse me, we need everyone to move to their seats, “ informs an usher to the couple. 

********************************************************************************************

“STRIKE!” Walker shrieks to the bowling lanes as he moonwalks back to Andi with a smile. 

_“He’s such a loser.”_ She signed to her friend Libby from across the lane. Tonight Andi was bowling night with her friends, but the pins were giving her a headache, and her body felt so tired. 

_“Are you okay,”_ signed Libby with concern in her eyes. 

_“Stressing over PRD, exams, and not feeling well, but I think that has more to do with stress than anything else.”_

_“Do you want to call it a night?”_

_“No, I just need to relax._ ” Libby looks her over, _“ I promise.”_

 _“Okay, but if you want to call it a night, we can._ ” 

_“Thank you. Are you ready for PRD?”_

Libby nods as she drinks her water. _“Yeah, finishing up on my exhibit opening in two weeks. I feel that I’m missing something, so I plan to visit my Grandparents in Colorado to clear my head.”_

_“Wow, how many pieces are you going to show?”_

_“Between 20-30, I think?”_

“TURKEY!” Walker’s animation shrieks and dance moves, catch Andi’s attention. It was obvious Walker was having a great time with their friends. She couldn’t help but be a little jealous of everyone in the room. Art has always been something that she loves, but now she was starting to become frustrated. What was supposed to be a fun night out with friends was turning to the opposite. Andi needs some fresh air, _“I’ll be back,”_ she signed to Libby, who was talking to a Mika, Tina, and Jose. Andi welcomes the November cold her with a gentle breeze. 

“Andiman?” 

“Jonah Beck. He sits down on the bench next to her. “Not a fan of bowling?” 

“I think I should have stayed home tonight. I have a lot on my mind, and for some reason, it’s refusing to let me chill.” 

“I have been there before.” 

Andi could feel Jonah staring at her. It was something she notices that he did, but she never questions it. She knew that he did not harbor feelings for her. She assumes that he wanted to tell her something but he wasn’t ready. Her hair dances around her face as she bumps into his shoulder with a smile. “Who are you bowling with?” 

“Um.. yeah - that’s why I’m here.” They both laughed. “I’m not sure if you know them, but Gus and Leo, with a couple of girls from the Volleyball team.” 

“Yeah, I saw them inside.” 

“I should go.” He stands up, and Andi reaches for his hand. 

“Thanks, Jonah, for sitting here with me. It was actually what I need.” 

“Anytime you don’t want to talk - give me a call.” 

“I would like that. The same goes for you, too, okay.” Jonah nods and gives a small smile. “Hey, Jonah.” When he turns around and sees Rachel walking towards him. “Rachel, hi.” 

“Andi,” calls Walker as he steps outside with Libby. 

“Over here, babe.” Andi waves Walker over before sitting he sees Jonah and gives him a quick handshake. _“Jonah Beck,”_ he signs to Libby. Jonah watches Walker’s hands and then to a small, round face, brunette with a headband who was watching them. Walker kisses Andi’s temple and looks at Rachel. 

_“Hi, I’m Walker,_ “ he signs as he talks. 

“Rachel and this is my girlfriend, Iris. We’re friends of Jonah.” 

Walker smiled as he continues to signed to Libby. _“I’m Andi’s boyfriend, and this is Libby, our friend.”_

_“I’m Andi. ”_ She signed and smiles at Rachel and Iris. _“Nice seeing you, Iris.”_

_“Andi, it’s great seeing you. Andi and Buffy are best friends. She has so much artistic talent, she did this cool mural of her face, and she throws great parties. I didn’t know you knew how to sign, Andi.”_

_“Yeah, I know a little bit, then I met Libby it grew.”_

Jonah nodded as he glanced back at Libby, who gave a small smile. 

“We should get going. It was nice meeting you all,” says Rachel. 

_“Wait! Can you show me how to say, It was nice meeting you to Libby,”_ asked Iris. 

_‘Of course. “_ Andi shows the young brunette how to sign, and after a couple of gestures, Iris was ready. 

_“It was nice to meet you, Libby,”_ Iris signed with a big grin. 

Libby signs. _“Nice to meet you, too.”_ Andi translated to the group and Iris smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy this? Comments and kudos are always welcome as warm cookies. You can follow me on Tumblr. I'm RemedyMoods.
> 
> Next week on Senior Year:  
> "Where are your friends and family?" The nurse's voice is soft, and Jonah looks at her from his hospital bed, the sharp coldness of the room sending shivers down his spine.


	5. Chapter Five: November Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow the lives of a group of eighteen-year-old finishing their senior year in Shadyside. Before they receive their diploma in the next twelve months, secrets will come out, relationships will change, and nothing will be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This multi-chapter story will touch topics on Gun Violence, Mental Health, and Sexual Relationships.

“Where are your friends and family?” The nurse’s voice is soft, and Jonah looks at her from his hospital bed, the sharp coldness of the room sending shivers down his spine. 

“How did I get here?” 

“From your chart.” He could hear the beeping sounds around him. “It seems that you had some heart palpitations.” Her tone was cold, just as her touch and Jonah’s body felt tired, closing his eyes, he could feel the ducks of his eyes becoming moist. “Don’t freak out now!” Nurse Wilkes looks at him in disgust. “I’m just filling in, and I don’t need to do additional paperwork because you cannot take some hard life lessons.” 

“That’s enough, Nurse Wilkes.” 

“Rachel?” 

She ignores Jonah’s question. “Last time I checked, you took an oath.” Rachel walks towards the tall nurse with a hard look. “I believe it shares that you.” Her arms cross in front with robust stands. “Must exemplify your profession’s promise to provide and advocate for safe, quality care for all patients and communities.” Jonah watched as the calming friend he has engaged with for the past couple of months was utterly different. “I don’t think you’re providing this patient a safe place? Or am I missing something?” 

“I’m sorry.” Rachel’s perfect eyebrows arch up. “Mr. Beck, I apologize for my behavior.” 

“Have Nurse Jameson come in to take care of Mr. Beck.” Nurse Wilkes sighs and bites her lip, with a nod as she exits. “Nurse Wilkes, go ahead and sign out tonight and head home.” 

“I apologize.” 

“Yes, but you didn’t really mean it.” Nurse Wilkes walks back towards Rachel. “Be careful, the next thing out of your mouth could end you at home permanently.” Rachel watches as Nurse Wilkes leaves the room. 

Her features softened as she turns to Jonah. “Hey, JB.”

“What just happened here, Rachel?” She pulls a chair towards his bed and sighs. 

“Nurse Wilkes is a bitch, and I told her to go home.” 

Jonah shifted against the reclined bedding, working on pushing himself into a sitting position. Rachel steps forward and moves his body back down. “Rachel, how did I get here?” His eyes closed due to the harshness of the fluorescent lights. “Nurse Wilkes said no one is here for me, is that true?”

She reaches for his hand and slowly rubs it. “Nurse Wilkes is a bitch.”

Rachel bites her bottom lip. “You had a panic attack at the bowling alley.” She could feel his hand tense in hers. “You’re at Shadyside General Hospital. You fainted, and I called 911.” Rachel felt his hands slip from hers. 

“You shouldn’t have called 911.” 

“I should have let you fainted and walk away then? “ 

Her response is met with silence as she watches him closely. “I cannot.. My family cannot pay for this.” 

“I know.” 

“Then why did you call? “I had it under control!” 

“I called because you did not have it in control, Jonah.” Her shoulders drop as she looks out the window. “When we first met, I told you that you were not alone. You’re not.” She stands up and sees Jonah’s parents talking to the doctors. “I was just like you.” She turns to him and sighs. “I kept things bottled up until it was really too late. I do not want that to happen to you.” 

“I did not ask for your help.” 

“I know.” 

“Now, everyone knows I’m a freak.” He laughs as tears slowly fall down his face. “That’s why no one is here.” 

“I told you Nurse Wilkes is a bitch.” 

“A bitch with friends.”

“When you fainted, your friend, Andi, was outside heading home but turned around and rode with you to the hospital.” Rachel crossed her arms. “She called some girl named Amber to get your parents' number.” 

Jonah turned to Rachel. “Walker called Buffy, who left her grandfather’s gala and is sitting in the waiting room with Marty, Reed, and Kira.” Rachel bites her bottom lip and sighs. “Cyrus shared how long these attacks have been occurring.” She turns and reaches for the door. “I know you don’t have medical insurance, and your parents are struggling. So I told my father, who is the CEO of Shadyside General to waive your costs for everything. “Her hand touches the door and looks back at him. “You have over fifty people in the waiting room here for you. Waiting to see you, and you’re going to believe an angry Nurse.” 

“I’m sorry, Rachel.” 

“Your parents are coming this way.” She pauses. “Talk to them, Jonah. Share your feelings and what is triggering these reactions.” Jonah nods. “Because I’m not Cyrus. I don’t keep secrets, and I will tell them everything if you don’t.” 

Rachel opens the door for Lilly and Micheal Beck as they enter their sons room. 

****************************************************************************************************

“Are you two dating?” 

Kira turns around from the vending machine and frowns as she sees TJ’s black eye. Her hand starts to move forward but then she stops. “Here.” She hands him a cold beverage can. “This may help the swelling go down.” TJ doesn’t take the drink and stares at Kira, waiting for an answer. “No? Okay, then.” Kira opens the can and takes a sip. “Not yet.” 

“You always seem to fall for guys I dislike.” 

“It seems we both have that in common.” Kira sits down in the empty waiting room. “I really like him.” 

“I know.” TJ sighs and sits next to her. “He’s a cool guy. I miss our friendship.” 

“Picking fights at Shadyside is a great way of reconnecting.” TJ laughs and wraps his arm around Kira’s chair. “I don’t want to know, Kippen.” Kira takes a sip of her drink. “Whatever happened between you and Reed, I don’t want to know.” 

“Kira.” 

“No.” She stands up and looks at him. “I do not want to choose between the two of you. Hearing why you’re not friends could make me choose.” 

“So, I can’t make you choose, but you can make me?” 

“That’ was different, and you know it.” The tension entered the waiting room and he shook his head. “Are you going to tell me that it wasn’t?” 

“What was different, Kira?” Reed asked as he entered the room with Kira and TJ. Kira walks over to Reed and reaches to touch his black eye. His blue eyes searching her brown ones for answers. “Did you and TJ ever.?”

“Reed?” 

“That wasn’t a no, Kira.” Answered Cyrus as he steps into the room. He looks at TJ and then Kira. “TJ.” 

“Cyrus, stop.” TJ snaps as he stands up. “I have been faithful to you during our entire relationship.” 

“Then why does it feel very crowded, TJ?” Cyrus moves towards his boyfriend. “Lately, I’m wondering about us. Ever since, she’s broken up with Chris… you have been acting weird.” 

“Her name is Kira. She’s my best friend. I’m sorry if you don’t have friends anymore, but I would like to keep one if it’s okay with you? “

“I have never told you to stop being friends with anyone.”

“No, you just make it really hard for me to be myself.” His hands run through his hair. “I’m not perfect like you. I’m not like you at all.” 

“Reed, Let’s go put something on your eye,” Kira whispers as she starts to walk out of the room. 

“Kira! “TJ shouts after her. ‘I’m sorry. You’re right. The situation was different.” His hands raise up. “No choices over here.” He walks out of the room. 

****************************************************************************************************

“I’m an awful friend, Buffy.” Andi rubs her fingers as she looks across from Buffy in Shadyside Hospital. “For five years, Jonah’s been having panic attacks. Cyrus has been self-medicating him. I’m jealous of how easy Walker’s artistic talent comes out, and the list goes on.“

“Andi, you’re not an awful friend or a girlfriend.” 

“That's bullshit, and you know it!" Andi responds as she looks outside the window. “I have been talking to Amber a lot lately.” 

“Oh,” Buffy responded not knowing what to say. 

“Told you I was awful.” Andi’s phone beeps, and her shoulders drop. “Amber’s on her way to the hospital.” Andi avoids making eye contact with Buffy. “Are you going to say something?” 

“Do you want me to?” The other girl asks. 

“If it’s a judgment, then no.” Andi takes a sip of her drink. “Do you see me judging you and your actions with Marty?” 

“I’m not cheating on my boyfriend with my ex-fling," Buffy responded with a sharp tone to her voice. 

“We're just talking,” Andi mumbled, and Buffy rolled her eyes. “Look when I thought I was pregnant, and it turned out that I had Type 1 Diabetes, Amber was there for me." Andi's shoulders dropped. “I just needed someone to talk to.”

“Your boyfriend or I wasn’t enough?” Buffy asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“It wasn’t like that. I’m just nervous about this PRD, my future.” She sighed softly. “Amber makes me feel alive with my art, unlike everything else and Walker.” Her eyes move towards Walker as he enters the room with Marty and a bag from CVS. "I feel so small.” 

“Hey, Baby.” Walker kissed Andi’s forehead. “I brought you some snacks to help you with your sugar.” 

He handed her some melon balls and a drink before sitting down next to her. “How are you feeling?” 

“Are you not feeling well, Andi?” Amber asked as she stands in front of the teens.

****************************************************************************************************

"Is this going to become the norm?" Cyrus snapped as he crossed his arms. "Running out of the room when the discussion becomes too real for you. Or when you feel that I don't deserve an answer?" 

"No." TJ stopped walking and dropped his shoulders. "I do not want to fight right now, Cyrus. Is that okay with you?"

"Actually, it's not okay with me." Cyrus looked at Kira and frowned as he turned his attention back to his boyfriend. "You have a black eye." 

"For defending you," TJ said with a grimace. 

"No. That punch was not for me; it was for Kira." Cyrus sighed. 

_"What in the world happened to Jonah?" Buffy asked as she runs over to Andi into the Shadyside General Hospital._

_"I don't know. Jonah was fine when we left, and then he wasn't." Andi replied as she cried into Walker's arms._

_"Have his parents arrived?" Marty asked, walking over to join them._

_"They should be here soon." Walker gave a soft smile. "The last person to talk to him was Cyrus."_

_Buffy nodded, standing up and walking towards Cyrus. "Cyrus, what happened with Jonah?"_

_"Hi, Buffy. Welcome back to Shadyside. How's the weather in Arizona?" Cyrus responded. "My number hasn't changed since the last time we talked." He added a couple of dollars into the vending machine._

_"Are you kidding me?" Her voice raised as she spoke to the brown-haired boy. "Jonah's in the hospital. You were the last person to talk to him. What the hell happened to our friend?"_

_"I can't say," Cyrus responded glaring at her._

_"What?" Buffy asked, confusion settling on her face._

_"I can't say what happened." He takes a sip of his drink. "I promised Jonah."_ _A crowd of teens surrounded Cyrus and Buffy in the waiting room watching the exchange._

_"Hey, guys. This is not the place for this." Marty replied as he stood next to Buffy, his hand on her waist. "Cyrus if you know what happened with Jonah, I hope that you shared with the doctors."_

_"I did not," Cyrus responded, rolling his eyes._ _The quiet, stale waiting room was now filled with a loud and confused group of adolescents screaming and shouting, "WHAT?! "_

_"Jonah will be fine." Cyrus snapped._

_"How the hell do you know?" Gus asked, worry on his face._

_Cyrus ignored Gus and turned his attention to Rachel. "Calling 911 and his parents? Why did you do that?"_

_"He fainted, Cyrus!" Rachel responded, crossing her arms over her chest._

_"He would have pulled through, Rachel," Cyrus said._

_"Cyrus,_ _how do you know Jonah would have pulled through_ _," Kira asks._

_"He's fainted before during a panic attack." Rachel said._

_Buffy's soft voice broke through the panic of Rachel's voice. "Jonah still has panic attacks?"_

_"Buffy, you knew Jonah had panic attacks?" Andi questioned her best friend. "Both of you knew that he was having these?"_

_"Not really, Andi." Buffy sighed. "I remember back in eighth grade before I moved. Cyrus, Gus, and I were helping Jonah with his fundraising for pancakes, I think." She looked at Cyrus. "Cyrus and I were arguing - then Jonah had a panic attack. He shared that the first one happened at Cyrus Bar Mitzvah."_

_"Cyrus's Bar Mitzvah? What would trigger a panic attack there?" Andi questioned as she looked between her two friends. "Cyrus, did you know?" She asked, an almost accusatory_

_"I did." TJ stepped forward and puts his arm around Cyrus. "When I was leaving, I saw Jonah having a panic attack."_

_"You didn't go and get him to help?" Andi asked, anger bubbling up inside of her._

_"Yes, I did, Andi. I went and found Cyrus's dad, Dr. Goodman."_

_"He's been having panic attacks since the age of thirteen. "Kira whispered. "That's five years, Jonah's been going through this without our support."_ _The room remained silent. "We should let the Doctors know this. He may be on some medication." Reed's place his hand on her knee._

_"He's not on medication, Kira," Cyrus replied as he watched via the window, Jonah's parents running from the parking lot into the hospital._

_"Cy, he's been having these for a couple of years. I'm going to have to agree with Kira and suggest that he has a Doctor.now." TJ gave Kira a smile. Reed looked at the two of them, his hand not leaving Kira's leg._

_Cyrus also watched as he snapped and pulled TJ's arm off of him. "He doesn't, TJ." Cyrus could see Jonah's parents talking to a Nurse. "Remember, five years ago, his situation with his family, Andi?" Andi nodded to his comment._

_"Things have changed now, Cyrus." She responded._

_"What happened five years ago, Andi?" Buffy asked._

_"His family was struggling financially," Andi said._

_"Oh my God! Were you trying to play therapist with Jonah? Cyrus!" Buffy questioned._

_"I was a FRIEND to Jonah!" Cyrus responded defensively._

_"Cyrus, you were destructive to Jonah's needs." Buffy looked at Rachel as she ran out of the waiting room. "I cannot believe you, Cyrus."_

_"His family was broke, and you think they could afford this?" Cyrus asked, everyone, flinching at his harsh words_

_"That's not your decision to make." Buffy spat back._

_"What would you have done, huh, Buffy?" His tone mimicking hers. "You have a friend who is broke and having panic attacks, with no medical insurance."_

_"I would have told his parents."_

_"How would they cover those expenses when they can barely cover rent." He shouts. "I was a damn good friend to him and to you."_

_Marty moves Buffy away from Cyrus to the side. "You need to calm down, Cyrus." Marty was never to provoke violence or raise his voice but at this moment Cyrus could feel the hair on his back standing up. "We all need to take five and talk when people can have a calming voice." Marty looks behind Cyrus and nods at TJ. "Kippen, you should take Cyrus for a walk."_

_"TJ is my boyfriend, not my walker, Pacione."_ _Cyrus was angry. He was angry at Jonah for having a panic attack. He was angry at himself for not reaching out to an adult for help. He was angry that the first time Buffy spoke to him, it wasn't about how their friendship ended. He was angry that his boyfriend was slowly moving away from their relationship. He was angry._

_"Too much bass Cyrus." Reed snapped as he stepped in front of Cyrus. "My boy here is trying to break the tension, and you're an ass." Reed's hand was slowly clenched in a fist._

_"This has nothing." TJ moves in front of his boyfriend's body. "To do with you, Reed. I need you to step away."_

_"That's not my motto, Kippen. I don't step away from friends." TJ's hand starts to mimic Reed into a fist as he steps closer to the blonde boy. "Go cool the fuck down."_

_"She's too good to be with a punk like you." TJ shoves Reed as his eye is met by Reed's fist._

"Please do not lie to me, TJ." Cyrus walks over. "The punch wasn't about me, was it? "

"No." TJ sighs. "Yes, it was about Kira. Just not the way you think it." 

“Call me intrigued, TJ. What are we fighting about? ” 

*************************************************************************************************************

“I’m so sorry.” Lillian Beck tells her son as she holds his hands. “I had no idea that you were living this nightmare for the past couple of years.” 

"Mom, please don't cry." She kisses his head and gives a small smile. "I should have told you that these things happen. "He looks at his father. "I thought I could control it. Besides, you guys have too much going on to worry ." 

"Don't you dare." Micheal Beck's baritone voice echoes in the room. "Jonah, we will always worry about you- it's what parents do.." 

"I know keeping my condition quiet wasn't a smart choice, but I did not want to be bothered to you both." 

Micheal Beck sits down next to his son. He looks around the room and gives a soft smile. "I'm not good with my feelings." Lillian gives him an encouraging smile. "I keep them bottled inside, and then it explodes." I have no idea why I do this. Your grandparents." His head looks towards the ceilings as his shoulders drop. "They could work for a card company." He chuckles. "They were so in tune with their emotions, and I wasn't like that. They were ready and willing to hear or to talk. "Micheal stares at his son's hand and reaches for it. "My words suck, Jonah. I don't know what to say or how to respond to things at the moment." He reaches for his wife's hand. "But you are never a bother, a problem. I'm sorry that we did not provide you a safe place to share this." 

"Dad, "I'm sorry." 

"It's okay, Son." 

Lillian smiled at her family. "Jonah?" 

"Yes, Mom." 

"How are you doing today?" 

Those five words in his mother's voice open the tears from Jonah Beck. His vision has become blurry but he could make out his parents. "Not good, mommy. Not good at all." 

"Tell me what you can, Jonah." She moves closer to her son and kisses his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy this? Do you have an idea of why TJ picked a fight? Comments and kudos are always welcome as warm cookies. You can follow me on Tumblr. I'm RemedyMoods.
> 
> Next week on Senior Year:  
> "I thought that you were going to choose me, Andi. " She watches as the blonde girl leans in the door jam of her bedroom door.  
> "Amber, please?"


	6. Chapter Six: December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow the lives of a group of eighteen-year-old finishing their senior year in Shadyside. Before they receive their diploma in the next twelve months, secrets will come out, relationships will change, and nothing will be the same.

It had been a couple of weeks since Jonah was in the hospital due to his panic attacks. With the help of Rachel and her family, Jonah was now seeing Dr. Raven Bure. Despite all the challenges of his panic attacks and other symptoms they were discovered, he still had this need to self-medicate himself.  When Dr. Bure discovered this, she shared with him a couple of healthy self-help strategies to try, one was yoga. Jonah promises to try yoga on his Winter trip with his friends, and his parents agree he could only attend the trip if he did so. 

Yoga was a success, he joined Iris and Natalie, who were able to have a private session for them. He was still learning to breathe correctly, and it provided him ease before he was going to meet up with the guys in the lobby. 

“Beck, over here.” 

Jonah turned to the voice in the Rocky Grand Resort lobby. Walking towards him was a tall, skinny redhead with a warm smile. “How was yoga?" asked Gus. 

“Nice. Still learning the positions, but Natalie and Iris were accommodating," Jonah shared. “It’s been only a couple of weeks since – my panic attacks.” 

“Did it help?” asks Gus.

Jonah smiles softly at the memory. “It’s helping me.

Gus puts a hand on his shoulder. “Glad to hear that.”

“Where is everyone? I thought we were meeting in the lobby?” 

“Change of plans.” Gus starts walking out the lobby with Jonah on his heels. “We thought we’re at this great lodge, and it would make sense to have Beck on the slopes.”

“I don’t know how to snowboard.” 

“Right.” Gus stops walking and points to a sign, Snowboarding Lessons.

Jonah skims the sign and shoves his hands into his pockets, looks around to see Marty, Leo, Walker, Reed, Cyrus, and TJ staring back at him. He was focusing on his breathing and trying to fight back the urge to losing control. The last time they were all together was at a bowling alley, and Jonah had the most severe panic attack. Jonah knew that it was only a matter of time that he would have to engage with all of them, but as a group, he wasn’t ready. He felt a headache coming as he tried to focus on his breathing, closing his eyes, he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s okay. Everything is okay, take your time,” whispers Gus. “Listen to my voice, okay. You don’t have to do anything but focus on my voice.” 

Jonah’s body was tense, cursing his behavior of freaking out his shoulders drop. Jonah turns towards Gus. “We apologize for surprising you like this.” He nods at Gus’s voice. 

“The last time we were together, it was too much for you.” Gus continues talking. “We all have made a pact. No fighting, no arguing, and no drama.”

“Oh?” Jonah questions, opening his eyes to look at Gus. “Wh- why, not that I’m complaining?” 

“I should have made it clear.” Gus squeezes Jonah’s shoulder and provides a smile. “For the past couple of years, you have been doing this thing alone.” Cyrus clears his voice, and the boys give him a side glance. “We wanted to make sure your first time in the Alps was actually a good one.” 

“For that to happen, Reed invited TJ and Cyrus on the trip,” shares Marty. 

“We’re actually staying at TJ’s family cabin,” interjects Cyrus. 

Marty takes a deep breath and continues. “Like Gus was saying. We have agreed to put our differences aside, make this a great trip for you, and to kick it off everyone is taking snowboarding lessons.” 

“Really,” questions Jonah as the ducks of his eyes become moist, the group of boys nod in agreement. “Wow, thank you.” 

Jonah drops his head down to hide his emotions, he could hear someone walking towards him, as an arm is placed around his shoulder. 

“Feelings are a beautiful thing, JB,” says Walker. 

“No, it’s just the wind,” answers Jonah hiding his face. “I’m fine.” 

“I’m not,” sighs a sarcastically Leo. “I’m giving you five minutes for this Hallmark moment, Beck and Walker.” 

****************************************************************************************************

Wrapping a soft, white fluffy towel around her body Iris exits the bathroom to the bedroom where Rachel is brushing her hair. “I’m beyond nervous.” Rachel stops and looks at her girlfriend. “Every time this group is together, it always ends in a catastrophe.”

“Iris, are you being a little bit dramatic?” 

“Forget about Reed and TJ fighting. I have never seen the Golden Girls fight like that.” She slips into her navy lace panties. “ In a hospital, no less. I’m preparing myself for fights, tears, and do you know the worst part?” She looks at Rachel with a pout. “We’re stuck. It’s here at your cabin.” 

“Friends argue.” Rachel walks over and grabs her hand. 

“Now who is the one looking gullible.” Iris gives her a chaste kiss. “I’m just glad that we’re at the drinking age here.” She stands up for Rachel to sip her dress. “Unlike you. I will prepare myself for a bumpy night.” 

*********************************************************************************************************

Iris loved throwing parties. She learned from her debutante mother on the best way to be a great host. Anytime she had the opportunity to host a party with her girlfriend Rachel. It made Iris happy, but that was then, and this is now. Usually, Iris guests all get along with each other. With this group of people, we had the TJ vs. Reed, Buffy vs. Cyrus, Gus vs. Cyrus, Leo vs. TJ, and the new dynamic of conflict Amber vs. Walker. 

Iris moves through her guest towards her best friend, Amber, who was giving a very somber look to the couple embracing across the room. 

"Amber!' Iris snaps as she pulls her from the crowd to a quieter corner. "Stop with the Drake vibes. If you keep looking at Andi people will know you still have feelings for her. We're not stupid, Amber." 

"Obvious your incorrect, Iris. Walker doesn't have a clue." Amber rolls her eyes and takes a sip of her wine. She turns her attention to her friend with a stern look. "Are you planning to give me another fucking lecture?"

"Are you going to listen?" She shrugs, noncommittal, and Iris sighs. "She has a boyfriend, Ambs." 

Amber looks over in the dining room and catches sight of Andi and Walker in an embrace. Walker's hand rubbing Andi's arm, and her smile is growing with each touch. Amber was never the jealous type. She was the person that people were jealous of. From her blonde hair to her Queen Bee status, Amber was the one everyone wanted to be or be with, even when her family life was being destroyed. She could have everything or anything, she just never knew that anyone wasn't the case. Her hazel eyes look over towards the objective of her desires being touch and embrace by someone else. 

"We made love, Iris," Amber whispers to her friend.

_ "Today was beyond fun," smiles Andi. "I have never been dog sledding, and I have to do that again."  _

_ Amber was fighting back the urge to kiss her, knowing that she was involved with someone else. She watches as the Asian beauty continues to chat excitedly about their earlier adventure. "I wasn't really excited to go Fat Biking with Buffy, especially since I had no idea what it was. So, thanks for suggesting this instead."  _

_ "Well, I really had an alternative motive." _

_ Amber's heartbreak as Andi tense at her words. They were just having fun early laughing, hugging and she could have sworn they were close to a kiss. Amber needs to know how Andi felt, she leaned her body closer and touches her hand. "Andi, don't you want to know what it was," she asks.  _

_ Andi remains silent, watching Amber cautiously, wondering where in the world was everyone else at. Here she was at Buffy's family cottage along with Amber. Her handsome and loving boyfriend was out with their friends. Buffy and Libby were doing whatever fat biking is, and she was alone with her ex.  _

_ "What time are we supposed to arrive at Rachel and Iris," she asks as she moves off the couch.  _

_ "We have a couple of hours."  _

_ Andi nods and walks up the stairs to her and Walker's bedroom with Amber right on her heels.  _

_ "Andi." She moves a little bit faster up the steps to avoid Amber until she grabs her hand. "Please, Andi."  _

_ "Yes, Amber."  _

_ "Have I been reading the signs wrong," she questions as her thumb rubs Andi's hand. "I thought you and I were having a moment."  _

_ "We went Dog- Sledding."  _

_ "I'm not talking about dog sledding." Amber steps closer to her. "Our talks have been very intimate for the past couple of months. You said that I inspire you to paint again." Andi removes herself from Amber. "We almost kiss."  _

_ "But, we didn't," Andi whispers as she bites her bottom lip.  _

_ "I don't understand."  _

_ "We're just friends, Amber." She pauses and starts to walk to her bedroom. "You make it seem that two people have to be more to have a special bond."  _

_ "Wow," Amber's voice laced with hurt and frustration. "We're not just fucking friends; Mack and you know it."  _

_ Amber pulls Andi back towards her room, her chest touching Andi's, and her hazel eyes taunting Andi. She moves her manicured fingers, tracing Andi's lips, and presses her fingers to her lips. Moving her hand to Andi's hair, she tugs and leaned her forehead into hers.  _

_ Hazel eyes locked into brown eyes. Amber's right-hand slides on her hip, the sexual tension hangs between them. Amber lips closed on Andi's, as their bodies fall on the bed. A low moan escapes Amber's lips as Andi pulls away from her panting.  _

_ "Choose me, Andi." Amber pleads as she pulls her shirt off, her on Andi's neck. Her hands moving to remove her pants as her kisses traveled down Andi's body. "He could never love you like this." Amber kisses becoming possessive, and Andi moans from her touch.  _

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would give me shit." 

"Obviously," Iris snaps back. She knew her tone sounds harsh but her friend was becoming reckless. "I'm worried about you." 

"Iris, I love her and she loves me."

"I don't want you to get hurt." 

"Are you okay, Amber?" Jonah interrupts their conversation. "Sorry, I didn't mean to jump into your conversation with Iris. I just heard the word hurt and," he softly answers. 

"No, it's okay, Jonah." Andi and Walker slowly walk over. "I was just sharing with Iris some activities to do tomorrow." 

"That's a relief." He laughs. "I thought I was going to embarrass myself again." Amber looks confused. "I was talking to Andi and Walker when I notice a bruise on her neck." He looks at the couple, laughs and returns his attention to Amber. "It wasn't a "hurt" bruise, more like a "love bite," they both give each other. 

Amber looks at Andi. "Oh," she whispers softly. 

"Thanks, JB," smiles Walker. Amber looks at Andi, who is avoiding her gaze. "Now everyone knows what we did before the dinner party," answers Walker. 

Amber looks toward Walker, his brown eyes lock onto Amber, who had no idea of how fast his heart rate had increased as memories of seeing Andi and Amber make love earlier today. He pulls Andi closer as his eyes read of sadness as he kisses her temple. 

"Everyone dinner is ready," smiles Rachel as she walks into the foyer, breaking an unbeknownst tension entering in the group. 

*************************************************************************************************************

“Dinner was-”

“Painfully awkward, “questions Buffy.

“Yes.” Marty smiles. “But, the desert is making it up.” 

Buffy legs wrap around Marty’s waist as he leans his body into hers. They had left the dinner party a little bit early due to Cyrus. Buffy wanted to keep the pact together of no fighting and left early. She was stressed, and the ways to destress herself take a nice warm bath and a massage. Instead of receiving, she needs to knead something to release her frustrations. Her fingers slowly, moving in circular strokes between his nose and upper lip. 

“That feels so good, Driscoll.” The bubbles were dancing around their waist as she nestles her lips to his neck. “I thought I was supposed to give your thighs some attention?”

“First, let me take care of you.” Her fingers were kneading his earlobes. Marty’s body starts to relax under Buffy’s touch. “Then you can take care of me.” 

“Be careful, Driscoll. I might get used to you taking care of me.” 

“Would that be a problem?”

“Did something change?”

Buffy’s body tense next to his.  _ “Did something change?” _ The room was silent, except for H.E.R. playing in the background, serenading about her song. Marty turns around to face Buffy, hi hand moves to her face as she watches the water droplets slithering down his arm. 

“Talk to me.” 

__

_ “What?” _

_ “Nothing has changed, Driscoll. Marty still knows you. He still pays attention to you, and only you,” smiles Andi. _

_ It was fifteen minutes since they had arrived at the Dinner party at Rachel’s cabin. Everything was going great until Marty brought over a drink for Buffy, and making sure that she’s taken care of. It was something that if Buffy was honest with herself, it made her smile when he took care of her. She notices and seems that her best friend did too. The moment that Walker challenged Marty to a ping-pong match, Andi jump in to bring the discussion up.  _

_ “Andi, stop. You know that we’re not “together.” Buffy watches Marty as he engages in the match. _

_ “That’s the million-dollar question. Why not? Nothing has changed; he still likes you. You still like him. I’m not the only one who thinks you both would make a great couple, Buffy.” _

_ “We’re not a couple.” _

_ “Whose fault is that?” Andi pauses. “Are you delighted just being friends with benefits?” Buffy shoulders drop. “Can I be honest with you? I have always been jealous of how, at the age of 13, Marty was never shy about his feelings for you. I would have given anything if Jonah was that clear. We’re adults now, heading to college ... wouldn’t it be great, to be honest with him about your feelings.”  _

“What if it did change?” Buffy questions, and when Marty remains quiet, her insecurity comes in. It seems like an hour, but it was only twenty seconds, and Buffy decided that a bath was not helping her stress. She stands up, Marty grabs her ankle and pulls her body down. 

“Ouch.” 

Water splashes around as her hands lay on the rim of the bathtub. His hands slid down her thighs and cradle her left heels in his hand. He slowly takes the loofah and massages her ankle bones and offers a soft smile. 

“You do know that we’re both naked, right?”

He rotates her foot to the left and then the right. “In a bathtub with bubbles? It’s very vulnerable, Driscoll.” 

The tension from her legs release. “We can’t hide in front of each other. Even with the candles and a view of the most beautiful mountains, setting the tone.”

He gently starts to wiggle her toes. “I have this little piggy in my hand.” She smiles. “I don’t want to have to tickle them.” He rinses her foot with warm water. “So, talk to me.”

“I like you, Pacione. Like the way you used to like, but I’m not sure how you feel anymore.” 

“That’s very straightforward.” His fingers dip into the bath oil, and he works the perimeter of her foot. “It avoids the “will they won’t they” that people really like. His fingers grip tighter on her leg and slide to her thighs. 

Buffy’s breath hitches. “I only care about what or who you like.” 

Marty nods. “I like you, Buffy.”

“But.” 

“I like that too.” She splashes him. “It’s true, your ass is a great feature I admire.”

“I’m being serious. I want to be more than just a fuck friend. I want to be your girlfriend.” Buffy smooths a few wet strands from her forehead. “Is that a possibility?”

Her words are met with Silence. It lingers through their atmosphere, and Buffy pulls herself out of the tub and wraps herself in a white towel. “Buffy.”

“No need to apologize, Pacione. We had a deal. I did not factor that I would fall again.” She reaches for the door. “It’s late. I’m tired, and I think it would be best if I head back to my cabin.” 

“You head back to your cabin,” Marty questions. “Then what? When do we finish this conversation?”

“It’s finished. Remember I said I wanted to be more, you said no.”

“I did?” 

“You sure didn’t say yes, Pacione.” 

“I was thinking- I was trying to be careful with”

“I’m not a baby.” Buffy snaps and wipes her nose. “Why are you making this harder? I get it. I love you, and you don’t” 

“Do you,” he questions. 

Buffy stares in confusion as he stands in front of her. “You just told me that you want to be my girlfriend. Why would you say something like that knowing that in five months, we will graduate and don’t have a fucking clue where either one is going next?” 

“We could tell each other?” 

“No.” His shoulders drop as he wraps himself in a white robe. “Where we go should not be dictated on raw emotions. You had plans of where you were going to be next year. That cannot change just because of this.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Why are you fighting me on this?” He reaches for her face. “If your Pops didn’t have the stroke. This wouldn’t have happened. You would be with Sebastian right now.” 

“But it’s happening now.” 

“So, let’s enjoy this moment right now,” Marty whispers. “I love you, Buffy. More than you could ever know, but my heart cannot take another heartache.” He pulls her body closer. “I don’t want you to leave. I want you to stay. I want you to wrap my arms around you and fall asleep.” 

“I can’t.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy this? Comments and kudos are always welcome as warm cookies. You can follow me on Tumblr. I'm RemedyMoods.
> 
> Next week on Senior Year:
> 
> " I don't approve of this relationship and you deserve better."


	7. Chapter Seven: January

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow the lives of a group of eighteen-year-old finishing their senior year in Shadyside. Before they receive their diploma in the next twelve months, secrets will come out, relationships will change, and nothing will be the same.

Andi whispered. “I now have you in a place where you cannot leave.” 

“My crutches are in arms reach,” Walker answers in a dry tone. “What are you doing here?” 

Her pale, skinny fingers brushed against Walker’s knuckles, and he pulled his hand away from her touch. For the past five years, Andi and Walker had an unspoken language that resonated from a touch, gestures, and moments. A touch would bring out communication that even a rom-com would use as a blueprint. 

_ “What are you doing here?” _ The tone in his voice repeated in her head, and Andi hated it. They were no longer a “we,” and it was becoming hard for her to navigate something so new. When she received word that Walker fell from his art display and broke his legs, she ran to Shady General Hospital. It may have been only three weeks since they ended, but feelings don’t just disappear in a moment. Her gut was letting her know the question moving in her head was luring her into a trap. 

“Why wouldn’t I be here, Walker?”

“Right, Andi. Why are you here?” Walker’s question again as his head twisted to look at Andi.

“You’re hurt.”

“I’m not.” Walker rubs his brown fingers. “Can you leave now?’ 

Andi froze, hearing the hurt in his voice. “Walker,” Andi whispered, moving towards Walker. “I want to.”

“I’m drained, Andi,” Walker spits out through his clenched teeth.

The hospital machine sounds beep louder, becoming the new soundtrack of the silence between them. Andi watches as the levels of Walker’s expressions change from anger to hurt to non-emotions at all. 

“I love you,” Andi softly whispers. “I’m sorry for how things ended and my role in this, but I thought we were friends.” 

“Andi,“ Walker sits up, squaring his shoulders and faces his ex-girlfriend. “I cannot give you permission to fuck up my emotions any more than they are.” 

“Walker...”

“Nope,” he sighs. “I have not talked to you in three weeks,” his voice in a gruff toned. “Do you even know how it felt to make love to you after watching her- watching you both? “He bawled his fist. “Do you know how it feels to be in a room and have this warm fiery of jealous going through your body?’ Walker, lying on the hospital bed, laughs as he meets Andi’s gaze. “Yet, your girlfriend doesn’t have the decency to say she doesn’t want to do this?” 

Andi crossed her arms, oozing arrogance. “You watched; you fucking knew?”

“Yes, and I waited for you to tell me,” he sighs. “Instead, we had pity sex to help you feel better.” 

“I never had pity sex with you.” 

“Right?” Walker jerked his head away from her. 

“I have ..., my feelings towards you has never been a pity,” Andi tripped over her words as Walker starred in angst. “Yes, I should have been honest about Amber. I do not want to lose you.” 

“You’re asking for too much.” 

“All I want is to be in your life, Walker.” 

“All I want is to calm my anger and be respectful to your request.” Walker whispers,” Instead, all I feel is bitter resentment towards you.” 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“I would like to start this session a little different than what we normally do, Jonah.” Dr. Bure looks up from her notebook. “Is that okay? I want you to understand that you do not have to be here. In this room, sitting with me, talking, or not talking.” 

“I don’t,” Jonah questioned. 

“No. Talking to your parents, they shared with me why they feel this is important to them. “ 

“Oh.” 

“Did they tell you the reason why they did not want you to go to your friend anymore?” He shakes his head, no. “Would you like to know?” Jonah gives an uneasily smile as Dr. Bure stands up and opens the door. His parents walk in the room and sit down next to him on the blue couch. The silence leaks into the room, and Jonah sighs and bites the inside of his cheek. 

“Today, I have asked your parents to come to your last session today.” The Beck family turned to Dr. Bure with a shock impression. “I don’t know how much is discussed between you both since Jonah was admitted to the hospital.” Dr. Bure stops talking as the family appeared to be lost in their own thoughts. “Obviously, it is a painful subject, but refused to discuss the depth will only hold back, everyone in this room from dealing with it and moving on.”

Jonah looked tired at his parents. “Michael and Lily, you must share with Jonah why you feel he needs to be here.” Michael jaw clenches as Lily squeezes his hand. “Jonah, you must share if this right here.” She points towards Jonah. “Is this right here the correct steps to support you.” The family nods and gives a soft smile. 

“I guess I will go first, then Dr. Bure,” responses Michael. “I’m furious that for the past five years, my own child was hurting, and I did not see it.” Lilly re-crosses her legs and intertwines her hands with her husband. “I have been trying to understand when I gave him the impression that he could not come to me.” 

“I see,” Dr. Bure response softly. “That must be very difficult. When are you going to talk to Jonah to share this?” 

“I just did.” 

“No, Michael, you just talked at your son.” Dr. Bure answers. “What would happen if you talk to him?”

Michael lifts his eyebrows, “Jonah, why couldn’t you talk to me?” 

Jonah looks conflicted at his father and then towards his hands. 

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It’s been three weeks since they have been alone. Buffy couldn’t be alone with Marty; it hurt too much. She pushed the memory of their last discussion down, avoid the tears, pretends that her pride wasn’t hurt. Here she was sitting in her theater room next to Kira lost in her thoughts as the background of The Goonies played.

“Then the birds were on fire,” shares Kira. 

“That sounds like fun,” answers an absently Buffy.

“Driscoll?!”

“What?” 

“You’re not listening.” 

“Sorry.” She turns her attention to her friend. “What did you say?” 

“I was just accepted to my parent’s alma mater Spellman and Howard.” Kira frowns. “My parents hate Reed.” 

“Wow. Congrats! I don’t think they hate Reed.” 

“I don’t approve of this relationship, and you deserve better. That’s what my mom said.”

“Ouch.” 

“Right.” She pops a piece of popcorn in her mouth. “I need something better. Can I live through you right now?” 

“Not sure if I’m the best person for that.” Buffy digs into the popcorn bowl. “I told Marty that I want to be more exclusive.” Kira smiles. “He declines and wants to stay the same.” 

“Oh.” She takes a sip of water and shakes her head. “That’s fucked up.” 

“Yeap. The worse part is when I see him. Do you know how hard it is to hide my feelings? Every time I try to push the discussion out of my mind, he reappears in small dosages, and let’s not even discuss how his scent is in my room and in my clothes.” 

“What are you going to do?” 

“You know, scream that I still want him, that I love him, and want to be with him for-evah.” Buffy bitterly laughs. “Instead, I will respect the way he wants this relationship, be happy with that, and start the countdown until I head to college.” 

“Have you decided yet?” 

“It’s between Georgetown or Brown.” Buffy aggressively shoved popcorn in her mouth. “I would love to discuss this with him, but he felt it would be reckless.” Kira raises her eyebrows. “The guys made a pact that they would not share their college or non-college decision until the day after graduation.” Kira tugs the bottom of her hair. “They do not want their decision easily sway them to select a school because of who’s going to what.” 

“Could his decision sway you?” 

Buffy’s face softened as she pictures Marty’s dimples. “I don’t know. “She sighs. “It could.” Buffy runs a hand through her hair, letting out another sigh. “I have this epiphany of how foolish this is. The fact that I have entirely lied about my relationship with Marty. “She bites her lip. “Here, I am facing the repercussions that I could lose this guy, and it feels so wrong.” 

“I hear you, Driscoll.” Kira frowns at the tv screen. “Reed has asked multiple times if he could meet my parents. He even wanted to drive me to the hospital to see Walker.” Kira shakes her head. “I told him that it would be convenient for TJ to take me instead. Driscoll, the look in his eyes killed me.” She brushed the loose popcorn off her legs. “Here is this guy that cares for me and I-.“Kira could feel her chest tighten as tears started to fall down her face. 

“Kira,” Buffy whispers. She pulls her in an embrace. 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“When you lost your job, I heard you and mom talking.” Jonah blubbers out quickly .” You had mentioned that we need to stay afloat. You couldn’t take anything terrible happening.” Jonah sighs, taking a sip of the glass of water next to the couch. “I just wanted to not add.”

“What about me,” Lily questions as she leans forward.

Jonah shrugs, and as his hands start to sweat.

“Are you okay, Jonah,” Michael questions. Jonah stares at his hands. “It usually starts with my hands becoming moist.” Jonah raises his head towards his father. “then my mouth becomes dry, and I really need to drink something.” Michael leans back on the couch. “It used to be water, but that didn’t help, and then it went to something stronger.” 

“Oh.” Jonah looks at dad. “I know that talking about this should help, but it’s hard.”

“Yes, and not knowing what words trigger also don’t help,” responses Lily. 

“When it first happens, it wasn’t a word,” Jonah whispers as he played with the rim of his shirt. “It happens at Cyrus Bar mitzvah .” He retakes a sip of water. “I have never said this before, but when I saw Andi dancing with Walker, it did something to me.” He laughs. “I didn’t even put two and together that I was jealous, or that was what set it off until I talk to Cyrus, dad.” 

“Was she something special to you,” asks Lily.

“Yes,” smiles, Jonah. “Totally different from Amber, but I didn’t want to be with her.”

“Oh,” question Michael.

“To be honest, I don’t know what I wanted.” Jonah stands up and walks towards the window. “To be honest, when dad lost his job, and then Andi moving on, and the drama with Amber. Everything was going out of control, and I really was trying to control it.”

“I did my best to hide it, but it wasn’t working.”

“I have to disagree on that one,” Michael responds as he stands next to him. 

“Cyrus has four parents that happen to be therapists, and he started to help me out.” His shoulders drop. “He was helping Amber, so I thought he could help me.”

“Did he help you,” asks Lily.

“At first, yes, and then not really.” His parents’ nod. “Then, our friendship started to change, and it was not really helping.”

“This is why we want you to go to Dr. Bure,” Lily shares as she wraps her arms around Jonah. “We need for you to have a safe space to talk about. “

“Do you not feel comfortable with her,” questions Michael.

“I do feel comfortable with you, Dr. Bure.” Jonah smiles. “I just don’t know what to say to you.”

“That’s fine, Jonah. We don’t have to talk, what would you like to do instead of talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy this? Comments and kudos are always welcome as warm cookies. You can follow me on Tumblr. I'm RemedyMoods.
> 
> Next week on Senior Year:
> 
> " I thought we would be friends forever."


	8. Chapter Eight: February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow the lives of a group of eighteen-year-old finishing their senior year in Shadyside. Before they receive their diploma in the next twelve months, secrets will come out, relationships will change, and nothing will be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This multi-chapter story will touch topics on Gun Violence, Mental Health, and Sexual Relationships. Comments and kudos are always welcome as warm cookies. You can follow me on Tumblr. I'm RemedyMoods.

"Buffy, could we talk, please?"

It was an ordinary Tuesday for Buffy Driscoll, who was sitting in the local coffee shop, working on her homework. She was in a groove until a voice from her past decided to invade her thoughts. " Cyrus," Buffy mumbles as she frowns and looks up. "I really would like to stay focused."

"I just need ten minutes, Buffy." Cyrus sighs as he runs his hand, thorough his hair. 

"Ten minutes," She responds as she clears her throat by taking a sip of her drink.

"I was cleaning my room." He pulls out a photo of them at the age of seven, laughing and slides it over to her. "This caught my eye." Buffy looks down at the picture and back towards the young boy. "It's so strange." He breaths in through his teeth as he tilts his head. "I thought these two in this photo." Cyrus hesitates. "Would be friends forever." He tries to read Buffy's facial expression as she sits across from him. "Okay," his eyes cast down to the photo. "I thought this would help start." He mumbles his brown eyes look up to Buffy. "I guess not."

Buffy doesn't respond and opens her Trig back up.

"Damn it, Buffy! I was a good friend to you."

"You were?"

"Yes." He shuts his eyes tight, releasing a slow breath of air and crossing his arms. "The last time I checked, I chose you and not TJ."

"Because of the aftermath."

"Excuse me?"

"You only chose me after everything went the way it did. "

"You told me to choose?" Cyrus stands up. "I chose you, and our friendship ended."

"Our friendship didn't end because you chose me, Cyrus." Buffy's eyes were steadily glossy to hold back her frustration with the brunette boy in front of her. "Our friendship ended because of my best friend's actions prior." Buffy continues. "I was being bullied. You knew this and saw this. You gave him the tools to manipulate me." She pauses. "You gave TJ the tools to manipulate me even though you witness the emotional impact he had on my mental health."  She pushes the photo back to Cyrus. "Did you know that I have not played basketball since I was thirteen? I have no idea why I'm even sharing this with you. At this moment, it's evident that you don't get it." 

"I thought if you saw what I saw."

Buffy snaps. "I don't give a damn of what you saw in TJ."

"I was trying to help."

"It's clear on who you were trying to help."

"Wow," whispers Cyrus. "I thought I could come to you and we could mend fences." He puts the photo in his backpack. "It seems hanging with Kira is not doing well for your attitude."

"What?"

"Kira and I don't get along."

"What does my friendship with Kira have to do with you?"

"Do you think it's coincidental that she became friends with you for pure joy? 

"Are you fucking serious right now, Cyrus?" Buffy rolls her eyes. "Do you hear the words coming out of your mouth?"

"I'm trying to be a friend."

"That word, "friend" stops on you after the shit you did." 

"Wow. So, this was a waste of time."

"Not really." She looks at her phone. "This only took eight minutes instead of ten."

"Since I have two minutes left. What about Andi?"

"Andi?"

"We are both invited to her art show." 

"Cyrus, we are not friends." She starts to gather her belongings. "I know it's a strange concept for you." She takes a final sip of her drink. "You can have friends who don't like each other, and the world will be okay." The timer on her phone goes off. "Your time is up. This conversation is over, and I'm leaving."  She passes him by and walks out without looking back. 

**************************************************************************

"I need you to relax, Jonah," replies Andi.

Jonah moves around on the stool as he bows his head and looks at the concrete floors with paint and plaster dancing around his red sneakers.

"Sorry. I can see you're nervous, and wringing your hands doesn't help me to paint faster."

"This is so different from the Andi Shack." The sounds of the brushes painting on the canvas brought a softness to Jonah's mannerisms. 

"The days of arts and crafts. "Andi smiles as they make eye contact.

Jonah asks. "Do you miss it? "I don't see the arts and crafts at all." He starts to stutter. "Nothing is wrong with that. I see more stacks canvas on the wall, ceramics vases." He points at an object. "What's that?"

She turns her attention towards the miles of plastic piling up against the wall. "That's part of my show." She walks over to Jonah. "It's the entrance to the exhibits. It's a surprise," she smiles.  Her fingers softly touch his face; she tips his chin up and asks him to look at the plastic behind her. 

"That feels nice." 

Her eyebrow raises. "What does?"

"Your touch," he whispers. "It's been a while since a girl has touched me." His cheeks turn red. "Well, Rachel held my hand a couple of months ago." He avoids eye contact. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it weird."

"Nothing weird over here." Andi walks back to her stool and picks up her brush. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I feel like that's all I do now is talk."

"We can switch it up then?" 

"Really?"

"Of course." She smiles. "We can sing?" His laughter changes his posture as his brown eyes show something different. 

"I don't have my guitar."

"It's a good thing we're in an artist studio." She walks over to her closet and pulls out a guitar. "Here you go."

"Is this Walker's?"

"Yeah," Andi whispers. "He would play, and I would work."

"Are you sure, Andiman?" He observes her. "I know I don't want to talk but.." 

"I'm sure." She watches as his hands dance on the strings. Jonah's voice slowly dances in the room as he serenades the studio as he starts singing Brandt Orange, Good Energy. " _ Streamline my conscience with nothing but  _ _ gravity. Pulling me closer towards good energy. It's been a while since you've heard me sing." _

*******************************************************************************************

Buffy will admit the conversation with Cyrus was going to happen, and she was glad it's over. He had interrupted her studying, and now she wanted to go home and take a nap. Except fate had a different plan, as standing next to her Black Jeep, was Marty, his tall form leaning against the door frame.

"What are you doing, Pacione," she questions, looking up into his brown eyes. Her hands are playing with the rim of her jacket, waiting for his response. 

"Well, I assumed incorrectly." 

Buffy raises her eyebrow and shifts in her stand. "You know what they say about the word, "assume." 

"I saw the exchange with you and Cyrus." Buffy doesn't open her mouth to speak. "I was hoping our exchange would end differently." 

"Marty, we said everything in Aspen," Buffy starts before she goes silent. "Well, you did." 

"You did the talking and a lot of assuming, Driscoll." Marty sighs. "I hate this silence, it's uncomfortable and unbearable not talking to you." He pauses. "My Pops said since December, I have been quiet, sad, and I have this different energy." He takes a step towards her. "He's not wrong." 

"Oh." 

"You sound surprised." 

"Hard to believe this when you had the attention of the entire cheerleading squad fighting for your attention, including red hair and voluptuous Charity Lincoln."

Buffy watches as the look of pain on his face. "My attention has always been on the prize, Driscoll." He pauses. "Maybe if you were not laughing so hard to whatever Marcus Smith said, you would have seen this." 

Her breath hitches as her eyes looked into Marty's. Her lips give him a soft smile as she understands they were both jealous and wanted each other. But that was quickly gone when her pride steps in her head as she takes a step back from him. 

"Please don't." Her voice is so soft. "I've come to terms with this." 

"Terms?" Marty groans. "Fuck, Driscoll."

"No, Pacione." Buffy frowns. "I'm telling you; I get it. You don't want to be my boyfriend; we just flirt and banter all the time, have amazing sex." 

"We also talk, run together, and the list can go on." He bites the inside of his cheeks, showing his dimples. " This is beyond ridiculous, can you not see how I'm insufferable about this situation?" 

"Then why are you so adamant for us to be "just friends," she scoffs. "We have never been "just friends." 

She takes a step back from him. "Stop running away from me." His hands find their way to Buffy's waist and pull her body softly into his. "My time is faster." His voice is soft and vulnerable. "Buffy, run with me, not away, please." 

"Marty," she mouths as she leans into his touch. 

"You and I are very strong-willed and stubborn." He smiles, and she smiles too. "What would happen if we listen to each other instead of reacting." Buffy opens her mouth to speak. "Wait, Driscoll. I want you to hear from me." His thumb grazes her cheek. "Here's the thing. No joking, no assumption, I'm dead serious." Buffy could hear his voice starting to crack. "When I was thirteen, I lost you… us. Our friendship was gone before anything could begin." Marty kisses her forehead. "I do not want to lose you, again, Driscoll."

******************************************************************************************************

"Why don't we start with you telling me why you are here, Amber?" Andi prompts. 

"Well, uh, for the past couple of weeks, you have been avoiding me," Amber states, walking towards her. "I would like to talk to you in private." Amber glances at Jonah. "Do you think that's possible," she questions. 

"Sure," says Jonah. 

"No," says Andi. She turns around on her stool to face the Blonde girl. "I'm working if you couldn't tell." She brings the paintbrushes back to the canvas. "Jonah, please sit back down." 

"Fine. We can have an audience. It will not be the first time we had one," smirks Amber. She watches as Andi tense for a moment but continues to focus on Jonah. "Honestly, Mack, I'm not sure what's the most unsettling. The fact that you continue to ignore your feelings is strange or deny them."

Andi laughs. "Please do not act like you know my feelings?"

"Do you?" 

The sound of the paintbrushes as time passes by, Andi watches as Jonah sits awkwardly in the room. 

"You okay over there, Beck?" Andi asks, her soft voice full of concern. 

"Um," Jonah answers. "Not really. Can we take a quick break? I can go and grab us something to eat?" 

"Thanks, Jonah," says Amber. "Here's thirty dollars to help." 

"No, thank you." Andi stands up. "I will talk to you, Amber, with one exception. Jonah will take my money." 

"Okay," Jonah smiles. "I'll be back in thirty minutes, okay?" 

Andi washes her paintbrushes over to the sink. "Like I said earlier, Why are you here, Amber?" 

"I miss you." Andi continues to clean her paintbrushes, Amber continues. "I thought that once you and Walker ended it, we could be together." Andi's eyebrow shot up, but she kept her back towards Amber. "Was I hallucinating to think that?"

"Yes." She reaches for the paper towel to wipe her hands. "I never said I wanted us to be an item." 

"You sure didn't stop me when I was going down on you."

"It felt nice," Andi answers as she leans back on the counter. 

"Nice?!" Amber could feel the ache in her heart. She steps closer to Andi, fighting the tears in her eyes. "What we have is more than nice, and you know that." 

"What I had with Walker was more than nice." She pushes herself from the counter and walks away. "We just had sex."

"Being a bitch to me will not change the narrative, Andi." Amber blurts, to a startle Andi. "Let's don't act all surprised. Did you think I would not figure this out?"

"Please tell me, Nancy Drew." 

"You're allowed to feel bad that you hurt Walker. You need someone to blame for your actions. So it looks like I'm wearing the villain outfit now." Amber questions. "Fuck, Walker, Andi. I chose you, and you chose me. He just has to deal with us being together." 

"I didn't choose you," she mumbles. "Walker broke up with me, not the other way around." 

"What?"

"Walker broke up with me. "Andi watches as tears fall down the blonde's round face. "I had no choice in the matter of what I wanted. It was decided for me by Walker and now by you." 

Andi returns to her stool and starts to work on the portrait of Jonah. "I thought you had it figure it out, guess not." Andi sighs. "Whether it's who I love or where I will go to school next year, my voice doesn't matter. Walker breaks up with me. You tell me that I need to be with you." Andi laughs. "My advisors tell me my work for PRD sucks, and no art school will want me." 

"You don't want to be with me?" 

"You just said you had it figure it out." And put the paintbrushes down. "Fuck, I guess you don't. Well, welcome to the club. The age of figuring life out. Here's what I have discovered the decision is never yours. It's already decided for you. " 

"Tell me then." 

"What?"

"Tell me what you want from me, Andi." Amber wipes the tears from her red eyes. "I'm giving you the chance to make it a choice." 

"That sounds rational, but don't act like you're doing me a favor." Jonah walks into the room and gives a sheepish smile. "Jonah's back, and I need to move forward with my progress."

"So that's it. Even when I give you a chance to make a decision, you back out?" 

"That's the thing, Amber." Andi opens the Shake Shack bag of food. "I never said I wanted that." She takes a bite out of her fries. "I guess you don't have it figured out." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy this? Comments and kudos are always welcome as warm cookies. You can follow me on Tumblr. I'm RemedyMoods.
> 
> Next week on Senior Year:
> 
> "It’s Spring Break, Andi. Hookups and Heartbreaks is the motto of all Spring Breaks.”


	9. Chapter Nine: March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow the lives of a group of eighteen-year-old finishing their senior year in Shadyside. Before they receive their diploma in the next twelve months, secrets will come out, relationships will change, and nothing will be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This multi-chapter story will touch topics on Gun Violence, Mental Health, and Sexual Relationships. Comments and kudos are always welcome as warm cookies. You can follow me on Tumblr. I'm RemedyMoods.

"Beck, you're looking great out there!" Buffy smiles as she throws a red beach towel to Jonah. "You have picked up the surfing techniques very quickly." 

"Looking like a pro, Jonah," smiles Andi. 

Jonah was sandwiched between Buffy and Andi as they dry the extra water from the morning surf. It was spring break, and the group was spending time at Buffy's parents' house in Cabo San Lucas. 

"It's very relaxing!" Jonah grins as he flops on the lounge chair. His eyes slowly took in his two best friends and their bathing suits. Andi's baby blue striped bikini showed off her toned, slender stomach. Jonah always knew his friends were attractive, and he wondered if anyone ever thought he was. 

"Beck, are you checking us out," teases Andi. 

"I have two beautiful best friends who kill it on the waves. Only a fool would choose not to check them out." 

"Mm.. first, he mentions how much he misses the touch of a girl." Andi teases. "Now he's checking out his best friends. Watch out, girls. Jonah Beck is ready to date." 

"Or, boys." Jonah shrugs, as his face softens. 

"Really," asks Buffy as she flops next to him and adjusts her yellow bikini top as she bounces next to him, brushing off the sand from her feet. 

"I don't know." Jonah smiles. "To be honest, I have pushed down those feelings towards anyone. I'm not sure if I'm ready to date. I need to start to love myself before I have a crush on someone." 

"I think that's smart, Jonah," Buffy responds as she slides her Dior sunglasses on. By focusing on that first, puts your head more emotionally and mentally ready than your peers." 

"When you're ready to start crushing on someone, you will share, right?"

"Andiii!!" 

Jonah laughs as his eyes focus on his friends who were playing volleyball. 

"GOT IT!" Marty barks as he leaps into the air and spikes sending the ball right next to Rachel's toes. 

"Wake up, Van der Woodesber! Reed groans. "Family or not, I will bench your ass." 

"Ignore him, Rach. You're doing amazing things, sweetie," teases Iris.

"From family to my girlfriend? Where's the loyalty these days?" Rachel teases. She throws the ball in the air with ease over the net. 

Andi, Jonah, and Buffy watch their friends move the ball back and forth until Rachel ends with a spike. "YEAH!" Jonah cheers, "That was an awesome game, guys"!

High-fives and hugs were passed along with Walker, Marty, Rachel, Iris, Reed, Libby, Leo, and Katilin. Andi opens her mouth to respond, but then her eyes widen as she feels arms around her waist as they lifted her off the ground. Jonah and Buffy watch to see Andi carried by Cyrus. 

"Cy, don't you dare!" Andi squeals as they both fall into the wave. When Andi pulls up from the surface, she spots Cyrus with a mischievous smile, as he splashes Andi. 

"Hey, Andi." 

"Jerk." Andi smiles and splashes him back. The two continue to splash and laugh in the blue water.

*******************************************************************************************************

“I have done enough exercise during this spring break.” Rachel shares as she flops on the lounge chair next to Jonah with a wide smile. 

"Does Iris know this?" The two watch as Iris is burying Leo's feet in the warm sand. "She was talking about snorkeling earlier." 

"Shh, if we don't mention it, she may forget." Rachel picks Jonah's book and flips it over. "Is this good?" Jonah nods. 

"Yes, and I plan to finish it." He proceeds to open his book and ignore everyone. 

"Rude, much." Rachel looks over at her friends and notices her cousin's concentration on an object in the distance. "Stop being a stalker and go talk to her, Reed." Rachel blurts out. 

Reed looks at his cousin, skeptically. "What?"

"Ugh." Rachel moves from the chair towards Reed. "I'm completely unfazed and tired." She gives him a friendly push. "You are too adorable to have this sullen expression." She wraps her arm around him. "Talk to her." 

"It's not that simple, Rachel." Reed shakes his head and sighs. "So please stop pushing me." 

Rachel stares intently and leans in further with a smirk to Reed. "Hey, Walker." 

"No," Reed responds as his cheeks turn red, his hand reaches over to cover Rachel's mouth. Rachel moves and kicks up the sand and forces her legs to move faster and away from Reed towards Walker. 

"Walker," Rachel repeats with a cheeky grin. "I need your help." 

"Ignore her, Walker." Reed picks her up and attempts to move her from the brown skin boy. 

"Either I talk to Walker or her!" He drops her on the hot sand and starts to walk away. Reed didn't move far as he noticed that his cousin had wrapped her body around his leg. "Walker, please come here." Batting her eyelashes at Reed, Walker emerges over. 

"What's up?" 

"He loves your sister." Reed and Walker exchange a look before looking back at Rachel. The boys remain quiet. 

"It's not Natalie or Buffy, it's Kira," answers Leo. The group of friends turns their attention back to Leo. "What? Like I'm the only one who doesn't see the resemblance." He hands Kalitin his sunblock. "This is just ridiculous. Special K, can you put this on my back?" 

"I don't see it," says Marty and Gus. 

"Okay." Walker pauses. "Am I supposed to do something?" 

"No." Reed stares at Kira, walking with TJ on the beach. 

"Actually, yes," Rachel responds. "You can tell us what's going on?"

"Please, stop Rachel." 

"Me? No, Reed." She cocks her head to Walker. "He knows something." She pauses. "Please, Walker, what changed? For the past couple of months, they were hanging out, laughing, double dating with each couple, and then." She snaps her fingers together. "It's gone, over." 

"You don't have to answer her, Walker," Reed nervously as he watches Kira laughing with TJ. 

"Are you saying you don't want to know?" 

Louds of shrieks gather the attention of Walker, Reed, and Rachel. "We WANT TO KNOW!!" says their group of friends watching. 

"No." Reed snaps. 

"YES!" 

"We were having such a great time on the trip." Walker sighs. Rachel and Reed's exchange looks. "Reed, I think you're a cool guy, and I will admit that my sister has been happy." Walker's shoulders drop. "It's just that, TJ." 

"TJ," questions Reed. 

"Yeah, he shared with our parents about the gun situation." Reed turns back to Kira. "She doesn't know. I only knew because he brought it up when I was at home." 

"And that's why they don't want me near her." 

"I'm sorry, Reed." 

******************************************************************************************************

The closer Andi walks towards the bar, Kira sees her approaching, and a sad smile takes over her features. It had three months since Andi talked to Walker, and the same goes with his sister, Kira. But Kira wasn't just Walker's sister; she is his twin sister, and that bond is much stronger. 

"I'm just grabbing some extra drinks, and I will leave. We do not have to make an awkward conversation, Kira." 

Kira arches her brows. "I did not think you and I would have ever had an awkward conversation." She takes a sip of her beer and sighs. "But here we are." 

"Well, yeah. Here we are." 

"Andi, I do not want to make this uncomfortable and ignore that we are in close quarters." 

"Right, and I agree." 

"I'm angry about how things ended with you and Walker." She removes her sunglasses from her face. "He's my brother, twin, and I want to slam your face through this bar." 

"Okay, that's very extreme." 

"Sorry if my truthness bothers you. I just have this mouth that doesn't believe in editing." 

"Of course, and if anyone did what I did to my brother, Bronx, I would feel the same way also." 

"Well, he's only seven. So that would be weird." 

"Listen, I'm sorry, Kira. I know it doesn't mean anything, and the wounds are still fresh." Andi tilts her head to the side. "I have no right to say this, but I miss our interaction, to be honest."

"Six years." 

"Two months." Kira pulls a face. Raised brows, pursed lips. "We haven't talked in two months. I have no idea if you choose between Spellman or Howard? What's going on with you and Reed? We are so behind on our Pump Rules discussion?"

"I don't know how your PRD is coming? How are you doing with Cecile's anniversary approaching? Sunday dinners are so different without you." 

Silence until Kira speaks. " Howard." 

"Finished the last piece before we came to Cabo." 

"Not good. Parents have made it clear they do not approve." 

"It will be three years from now, and it still hurts." 

"Jax is still an ass." 

"My Sundays are very quiet now." Andi sighs. "I'm not the best spokesperson for love. I do know that I have not seen you smile on your face the way Reed puts it. I would never tell you to disrespect your parents." She bumps her shoulder to Kira and smiles. " Please put yourself and Reed out of misery and for the services of our Spring Break. Tell him how you feel. Spend time with him, hug him, kiss him..And if you want to hook up, I would not judge you. And then have an honest discussion with the parental about everything when you return. " 

Kira shrugs. "You make it sound so easy." 

"It can be." 

"What about you?" 

"Me?" 

"Don't make it worse, Mack." "Like I said, "close quarters" forces us to have these conversations on a different timeline than we wanted to. He's been part of your life for over six years. I mean, you were not just lovers, right? There was a friendship component in this relationship, too, right?" 

"I never wanted to be Walker's friend." She watches him playing volleyball with Jonah. "I always wanted to be his girlfriend." Andi pauses. "Even though I cheated, watching him love someone else would amplify one million times of heartbreak for me." Andi sighs. "That's selfish, I know, but it's the truth." 

"It's Spring Break, Andi. Hookups and Heartbreaks is the motto of all Spring Breaks." 

*********************************************************************************************************

The sun is beating down on Buffy as she rolled over on the double chaise lounger to see her boyfriend, Marty, deep in a book. She watches in silence as she takes in his bare torso, his golden tan, and the way the wind dances through his curls. It had been a month since they became official exclusive, and she was under a high. Now spending time in Cabo with him and their friends for spring break, everything was great until Walker dropped the bombshell. 

"It's peaceful," Buffy mumbles, making Marty stop reading. "Did my snoring push everyone away?" 

"Not really." He moves his hand to brush Buffy's cheek, his fingers finding resting places behind her ear and into her hair. His large thumb strokes her cheekbone lightly. "Half of the group is in the water. Jonah and Walker." He tilts his head to the boys. "Are playing chess, and then there's us." 

"Us," Buffy's nose crinkles as she giggles nervously and moves his sunglasses off. 'I love when you say that." 

Marty moves softly against Buffy's lip as he presses her body into his. Buffy lets a quiet moan escape when his hands move to her bottom and give a squeeze. "She wore an itsy, bitsy, teenie, weenie, yellow polka-dot bikini," sings Marty.

Walker sighs as he watches Marty and Buffy make out. "Are you okay," Jonah asks. 

"Me?" Walker asks as he looks at Jonah. "To be honest. I'm more aroused than anything."  Walker shifts to contain himself. "Sorry, Jonah." Walker notices how uncomfortable Jonah is sitting across from him. "It's just that I used to have sex daily, and it's been about two and a half months." Jonah's cheeks turn red. "Those two are not helping." Walker tilts his head. "Little jealous, you know." 

"Oh. I thought you liked Buffy." 

Walker frowns and quickly continues. "Um, no. That's my ex-girlfriend's best friend. I don't date my ex's friends. I would like to have a body on top of me right now." Walker looks at Jonah. "You know what I mean?" 

"Um, no." Jonah shifts uncomfortably under Walker's gaze. "I have never- I mean, I am a virgin." 

"Oh-Oh, like a 100% virgin?" Jonah stares blankly at Walker. "I will take that as a yes." Walker looks back at the chessboard. "Nothing is wrong with being a virgin." Walker moves a piece on the board. 

"Re-really?" 

"Yeah." Jonah blush creeps up his neck. "It's strange I was just telling Andi how much I love her touching me." 

Walker's attention turns back to Jonah. "What?"

"No, not like that." Jonah closes his eyes and sighs. "Okay, sorry that didn't come outright. I was modeling for her, and she touched my face." Walker intensely softens. "It's been about five years since a girl has touched me at all. First, Rachel held my hand, and then Andi touched my face." He shares softly. 

"Oh." 

"Yeah, I'm not ready to do that." He tilts his head to the couple—Marty and Buffy, who was not paying attention to the people around them. Instead, wrap in their world kissing, laughing, and talking with each other. "But maybe I'm willing to step out and hold hands with someone." 

"Someone?" Walker looks at Jonah. "Do you like someone?"

Jonah smiles, and as he chews on the inside of his lips. "I - I." His voice becomes dry under Walker's gaze. "I need to like myself first before-" He starts. 

Walker places his hands on his shoulder and squeezes him. Jonah could feel his heart skip a beat. "Man, that's cool." Jonah smiles and notices the freckles on Walker's nose. "Take your time, and when you're ready. I'll be happy to help you out." Walker smiles sincerely to Jonah. 

**_"Walker, are you flirting with Jonah,"_ ** signs Libby as she sits next to him with a smile. Walker watches as she uses the blue towel to dry off the excess water. 

**_"Are you jealous, Libs?"_ ** He signs and gives Jonah a wink. " **_You think Jonah would choose me over you?"_ **

Libby's face turns red as she flicks Walker off. **"Libs,"** he laughs as she leaves. 

"When you are ready, JB. I know someone who would love to take you out." Walker tilts his head to Libby. "Just don't say anything." 

Jonah nods as he gives a small smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy this? Comments and kudos are always welcome as warm cookies. You can follow me on Tumblr. I'm RemedyMoods.
> 
> Next week on Senior Year:
> 
> "You already have a date for prom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to my BETA Pearlselegancies. Thank you for being the person to bounce ideas with and for your support.


End file.
